Po trzykroć
by Hikoni
Summary: Nowa historia Harrego Pottera w świecie jakiego jeszcze nie znacie.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

 **Historia Magii Tom 1. Podręcznik dla adeptów wkraczających w magie.**

 **Wstęp:**

 _U zarania dziejów zrodził się mąż. Nie słynął z waleczności czy bogactwa, lecz z umysłu bystrego oraz z czystego ducha. Mądrością przewyższał każdego w Grodzie i najmłodszych rad pytano go o radę, które pole obsiać, czy które zwierzęta dadzą najlepsze potomstwo. Gdy dorósł stał się cenionym przywódcą Grodu, a wołano Go Merlinem Wielkim. Gród dzięki Jego staraniom rozrósł się kilkukrotnie.  
Razu pewnego usłyszano o nim w sąsiednim królestwie. Rządził nim Młody Król, który nie był gotowy na objęcie tego stanowiska. W feralnym czasie przejął koronę po zmarłym tragicznie ojcu. Ukoronowany w wieku zaledwie kilkunastu lat nie potrafił dać sobie rady w wojnie z sąsiednią monarchią. Młody Król wysłał posłańca, aby ogłosił w każdym grodzie i grodzisku, że każdy mężczyzna ma się udać do stolicy. Mieli stać się żołnierzami tak potrzebnymi do walki z wrogiem. Wiadomość została także ogłoszona w Grodzie Merlina Wielkiego. Był wtedy już u schyłku swojego życia jednak postanowił odpowiedzieć na wołanie swego króla. Merlin obiecał, że wygra wojnę z wrogim królestwem, a nawet obiecał koronę pokonanego władcy swojemu królowi, jeżeli ten odeśle wszystkich mężczyzn i chłopców zmuszonych do walki, do domu. Młody Król zgodził się, a wtedy Merlin powiedział: „Udam się teraz na Jasną Górę, a gdy przybędę z powrotem Ty będziesz miał koronę wroga ''. Tak też się stało.  
Merlina nie było siedem nocy i sześć dni. Rankiem, dnia siódmego przybył. Lecz nie sam. Było z nim najjaśniejsze i najświętsze uosobienie mocy Boga- Po Trzykroć Jasny Jednorożec. Król i jego poddani padli na kolana przed Bóstwem, a wrogi władca, który właśnie szykował się do natarcia w obliczu takiego cudu oniemiał i oddał swoją koronę Młodemu Królowi.  
Od tego czasu wrogi władca stał się jego wiernym poddanym i podarował Królowi swoją piękną córkę za żonę. Merlin z kolei powrócił do Grodu do swojej żony, która była brzemienna z ich jedynym dzieckiem, mimo swojego sędziwego wieku. Urodziła mu syna, a gdy podrósł, okazało się, że został pobłogosławiony przez Białego Jednorożca magią.  
Tak oto narodził się pierwszy czarodziej._

Severus Snape odłożył książkę, na stolik przy jego ulubionym fotelu naprzeciw kominka. Nikomu by się nie przyznał, że uwielbiał wieczorami siedzieć w półmroku i wygrzewać się w jego ciepłych płomieniach po całodniowej katorgi z przygłupimi stworzeniami zwanymi „uczniami". Ze względu na delikatne składniki do eliksirów w lochach zawsze musiało być chłodno, co mu bardzo doskwierało, jednak miłość do eliksirów wygrywała z tą niedogodnością. Sięgnął ręką i podniósł szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky, a wdychał jej aromat przez chwilę, po czym rzucił nią w ogień, ta rozprysła się uderzając o wewnętrze kominka a alkohol wzniecił na chwilę ogień nadając mu czerwony blask. Podniósł książkę ze stolika i już miał wrzucić ja śladem szklanki, lecz opamiętał się w ostatniej chwili. Kto by śmiał obrazić w ten sposób Najjaśniejszego Kapłana i wyrzucić jego najnowsze dzieło dla pierwszaków do ognia jak jakąś makulaturę? Severus nie chciał się przekonać o konsekwencjach wynikających z takiego przewinienia. Zbliżył podręcznik do twarz i przyjrzał się dokładnie jego okładce. Misternie wykonany Jednorożec był pierwszą rzeczą, jaką można było na niej dostrzec, lecz jeżeli przyjrzeć się dokładniej zobaczy się też małego Czarnego Smoka u jego stup, uległego i stłamszonego. Nie można też zapomnieć o sprytnie wkomponowanym czarodzieju, który wygląda jakby to on był, co najmniej stwórcą Jednorożca. Macha on różdżką nad Głową Jasnego i zdać się by mogło, że to czarodziej Go wyczarowana zgubę Złemu. Z kwaśną miną odłożył ponownie książkę na stolik, po namyśle odesłał ją jednak na półkę z książkami, których nigdy nie przeczytał i nie daj Bogom, nigdy nie miał zamiaru zacząć. Trzymał je wyłącznie ze względu na prawo obowiązujące w Królstwie : „(…) Żadna książka lub publikacja o Po trzykroć Jasnym Jednorożcu lub o Merlinie Wielkim zwanym Pierwszym Jasnym Panem, nie może zostać zniszczona lub wyrzucona(…)." Pamiętał, że jakoś tak ono brzmiało, jednak nie pamiętał, który to paragraf ani który to ustęp, co dla pierwszoroczniaka skończyłoby się, co najmniej dwutygodniowym szlabanem. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co by się stał gdyby emocje jednak zwyciężył i pozbył się tego pseudo-podręcznika. Nawet pozycja Prawego Doradcy Najwyższego Kapłana by mu niewiele pomogła. Na książki są rzucane czary kontrolujące, które zawiadamiają Najjaśniejszą Komisję o pozycji wybranej książki, a także o jej stanie. Severus westchnął, nigdy nie sądził, że przyjdzie mu żyć w tak paradoksalnych czasach. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Podręczni dla pierwszaków autorstwa Dumbledore'a. _Cóż za bzdury wypisujesz, stary głupcze._


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1.

Państwo Dursley byli normalną i pozbawioną wszelkiej niezwykłości rodziną. Zwyczajność ta przejawiła się w każdym aspekcie życia. Ich dom wyglądał tak samo jak domy sąsiadów. Jego wnętrze, choć schludne, było proste, ściany pokrywały tapety we wzory, najczęściej kupowane w najbliższym sklepie budowlanym, podłogi, klasycznie wyłożone panelami lub kafelkami w stonowanych kolorach. Na ścianach wisiały portrety lub zdjęcia ślubne Państwa Dursley, a w oknach zawieszone były wykrochmalone, białe firany. Tworzyli okładkową rodzinę. Mąż, - Veron, szef małej, lokalnej firmy produkującej świdry, okrągły niczym piłka, ale z szerokim uśmiechem i przyjaznym nastawieniem, zawsze chętny do pomocy (naprawił kran ich sąsiadce, Pannie Green, trzy razy. ten sam), – żona, - Petunia, wspaniała gospodyni domowa, sąsiedzi zawsze podziwiali jej cudowny, zadbany ogród, sterylnie czysty dom (według Panny Green, można było się przeglądać w kafelkach na podłodze) i doskonała kuchnia, którą Pani Dursley uwielbiała się chwalić na wielu proszonych obiadkach, - oraz dziecko, –syn, krępej budowy (według nich), o uroczym imieniu (według nich) Dudley.

Gdyby spytać o opinię ich sąsiadów, powiedzieliby, że Państwo Dursley, to doskonały model angielskiej rodziny. Często mieli okazję obserwować jak rodzice, żegnają swojego synka, buziakiem w policzek, gdy ten idzie do szkoły - jeżeli pogoda nie sprzyjała, ojciec zawsze podwoził syna do szkoły-, a kilka minut później, Pan Dusley był czule żegnany przez żonę, gdy wybierał się samochodem do pracy. Pani Dursley, po jego odjeździe, zawsze machała za nim kilka minut. To naprawdę rozczulający widok.

Czy cokolwiek mogło zniszczyć ten idealny wizerunek szczęśliwej rodziny?

Nie.

Rodzina Dursley'ów, oprócz tego, że była taka miła, spokojna, towarzyska, hojna...(Panna Green dodawała jeszcze około piętnastu epitetów), była również uczynna. Wychowywali, bowiem, dodatkowo, osieroconego chłopca. Ponoć rodzice biedaczka zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, sam wyszedł z niego, jedynie z blizną na czole, czego wynikiem było lekkie upośledzenie, jak tłumaczył Pan Dursley. Odstawał on od nich wyglądem, był niski i chudy, a Dursley'owie otyli, lub w przypadku Pani Dursley, tyczkowaci. Posiadał on również czarne włosy i zielone oczy, co zupełnie odróżniało go od jego blondwłosych i niebieskookich opiekunów. Różnił się taż od nich charakterem, był chorobliwie nieśmiały i skryty w sobie. Na każde zaproszenie na herbatkę, przez Panią Figg, reagował zmieszaniem, po czym grzecznie-nie patrząc w oczy- odmawiał lub od razu uciekał do domu. Nie można mu było jednak zarzucić lenistwa. Często można było dostrzec jak chłopiec pomaga w ogrodzie Pani Dursley lub przy myciu samochodu, Panu Dursley'owi. Czasami, jeżeli się dobrze przyjrzeć, można było zaobserwować uśmiech chłopca w ich towarzystwie. Sąsiedzi, rzadko mieli okazję zaobserwować, o której chłopiec wychodzi do szkoły, robił to dużo wcześniej niż jego rodzina. Często wracał późno ze szkoły, Petunia tłumaczyła to innym wymiarem godzin nauki chłopca, w końcu przez lekkie opóźnienie w rozwoju, chodził do szkoły specjalnej. Biedny chłopiec wymagał pomocy wielu terapeutów.

Ostatnimi czasy nie można go było jednak nigdzie spotkać. Nie porządkował grządek, ani nie pucował auta, nawet nie pomagał wujowi w garażu.

Petra Green, przeciętnie inteligentna kobieta. Pod względem urody, niezwracająca na siebie uwagi, miała mysiego koloru włosy i szare, rozwodnione oczy, które nadawały jej twarzy zawsze zmęczonego wyrazu. Trzydziestopięciolatka, choć wyglądała, na co najmniej dziesięć lat starszą, zmierzała właśnie do domu Dursley'ów. Musiała dowiedzieć się, co się stało z tym, uroczym maluchem? Ile on właściwie ma lat? Dziewięć może dziesięć? Zastanowiła się.

Nie szła tam, oczywiście, bo się o niego martwiła, tylko, dlatego, że ciekawość skręcała jej kiszki. Oprócz tego, że uwielbiała, wszystko, co małe i urocze, -kotki, kolorowe słodycze, dzieci- to jeszcze kochała plotki. Na osiedlu była znana, jako skarbnica plotek, oraz z przykrej tendencji do ich przekręcania i wyolbrzymiania. Jej sąsiedzi, w nadziei, że gdy usłyszy najświeższe nowinki o nich z ich ust zanim je przeinaczy, nie będzie miał powodu snuć domysłów na ich temat, co kończyło się wręcz odwrotnie, bo dawali jej nowy materiał do wybujałych opowieści.

Hołdując swojej największej miłości, -plotkom- stała na progu domu Państwa Dursley pewnego, późnego popołudnia. Mimo połowy września, pogoda dopisywała. Cały dzień świeciło słońce, a temperatura sięgała dwudziestu kilku stopni. Zapukała szybko trzy razy i praktycznie od razu usłyszała wyraźne „Proszę". Otworzyła, a pani Dursley gestem ręki zaprosiła ją do środka. Wymieniły krótkie pozdrowienia, a następnie została poprowadzona do stołu w kuchnio- jadalni, po czym, jej krzesło zostało uprzejmie odsunięte przez Petunię w zapraszającym geście. Pani Green nigdy nie mogła napatrzeć się na jej wspaniały pokaz manier.

-Na, co masz ochotę, kochanie?- spytała miło Petunia. -Na zieloną herbatkę z odrobinką cytryny i kapką mleka?- odpowiedziała za nią. Petra, z jakiegoś powodu bardzo nie lubiła, gdy Petunia zwracała się do niej per „kochanie" lub „skarbie". Czuła się wtedy potraktowana protekcjonalnie przez młodszą kobietę, jednak nigdy, nie zwróciła jej uwagi, mimo, że czasami miała to na końcu języka. Za drugą irytującą cechę Petunii, uważała odpowiadanie na pytania zadane przez nią samą. Blondynka postawiła czajnik na kuchence elektrycznej- z jakiegoś powodu uważała, że kuchenki gazowe są zbyt nieobliczalne- i odwróciła się z uprzejmym uśmiechem do sąsiadki. Petra, nie czekając zaczęła swój wywiad.

-Jak się miewasz Tuniu?- zapytała delikatnie Petra. To zdrobnienie usłyszała pierwszy raz z ust Vernona. Uważała je za szalenie urocze.

-Och, wspaniale! Dudi wczoraj dostał z wypracowania piątkę. Jestem z niego taka dumna! Mój kochany syneczek! Jest taki zdolny…- szczebiotała szybko i nieprzerwanie, gestykulując rękami. Zawsze, gdy chodziło o jej małego Dudusia, tak się zachowywała. Temu przejawowi, ogromnej miłości do syna, nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Chwaliła go przy każdej okazji.

-A, co z Harrym?- przerwała jej sąsiadka.-Ostatni go nie widać.

-Harry, uczy się w szkole z internatem.- odpowiedziała już z normalną szybkością i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy jednocześnie krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.-Razem z Vernonem, zdecydowaliśmy wysłać go do szkoły, gdzie będzie miał lepsze warunki, dla osób z jego przypadłością.- dodała pewnie, opierając się o blat kuchenki i krzyżując nogi.

-A gdzie ta szkoła?

-Nie pamiętam,- złapała się za skronie, jakby usiłowała sobie przypomnieć.-Ale Vernon wie.

Petra miała dużo wad i mało zalet. Nie bez powodu była starą panną, ale miała niesłychaną zdolność. Potrafiła bezbłędnie odczytywać mowę ciała. Słabe zdolności dedukcyjne nie przeszkadzały kobiecie w byciu spostrzegawczym. Wiedziała, że Petunia coś ukrywa i już nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy to odkryje, a odkryje na pewno.

-Już za kilka chwil będziemy świadkami doniosłej ceremonii, dnia, na który wszyscy ludzie czekają cały rok. Już za moment będziemy mieć okazję transmitować, dla państwa na żywo niecodzienne widowisko, Ceremonię Przy…-przełączając program, Petunia, przerwała mowę podekscytowanego spikera. Z miejsca, w którym siedziała miała doskonały widok na telewizor. Z jakiegoś powodu Dursley'owie mieli dwa telewizory, jeden w kuchni, a drugi w salonie. Według Petry to strata pieniędzy. Sama nie była jakoś szczególnie oszczędna, ale uważała, że drugi telewizor - trzeci telewizor Dudley miał w swoim pokoju- to już zbytek, zwłaszcza, że doskonale słychać było telewizor z salonu, który był oddzielony od kuchnio-jadalni, tylko cienką ścianą i łukiem, zamiast drzwiami.

-Dlaczego przełączyłaś?

-Zaraz zacznie się mój ulubiony serial.-powiedziała.

-Uwielbiam oglądać Ceremonię, nie mogłam obejrzeć jej pierwszego września.

Z jakiegoś powodu Petunia wyglądała przez chwilę na spiętą.

-Ah, ta piękna Wielka Sala, bajecznie bogaci, bogacze-Petunia przewróciła oczami-ta wszech obecna biel i złoto, no i jeszcze Król, gdyby był młodszy z tak.. ile Król ma lat?- zapytała z rozmarzoną miną, Petra.

-Ponoć 160.-odpowiedziała blondynka.

-No właśnie! Zapomniałam dodać, że czarodzieje żyją dłużej. To pewnie te ich sławetne eliksiry! -Petunia na słowo „czarodzieje" zagryzła usta.-Gdybym upolowała jakiegoś czarodzieja, nawet najbiedniejszego, byłabym ustawiona do końca życia.-kontynuowała z wypiekami, Panna Green.

-Zastanawiałaś się może skąd oni mają to złoto? -Zapytała retorycznie Petunia. - Z resztą nieważne, samo to, że wierzą w KONIA jest śmieszne! -dodała ostro.

-Ależ Tuniu! To Jednorożec, nie koń.

-To nie są poważni ludzie! Wychwalają jakieś zwierzę, które nawet nie istnieje- odwróciła twarz w bok. Jej wyraz twarzy sugerował, że miała do powiedzenia coś więcej, ale w porę się powstrzymała.

Postawa Petunii jasno wskazywała, że nie chce ciągnąć dłużej tego tematu.

-Och, tak późno! Obiecałam jeszcze Arabelli, że nakarmię jej koty. Ponoć na jakieś wakacje wyjechała. To do zobaczenia.

Petra wyszła w okamgnieniu słysząc jeszcze niewyraźne pożegnanie, od Petunii. Usłyszała, co chciała, więc nie widzi sensu w dłuższym przebywaniu u niej, zwłaszcza, że Duduś jest na zajęciach pozaszkolnych, a Vernon nie przyjechał jeszcze z pracy. Ciekawe, do jakiej szkoły go posłali? Ta sprawa z Harrym nie dawała jej spokoju. Musi zapytać Vernona, gdy następnym razem go spotka. Może popsuje znów kran, żeby ten znów go naprawił. Zajęty pracą stawał się bardzo gadatliwy. To najlepszy moment na spytki, gdy wokoło nie kręci się Petunia, przy niej stawał się bardziej powściągliwy. Może z tą szkołą to bujda? Miała podejrzenia, że Harry jest chory, w końcu wyglądał tak mizernie, a Petunia, będąc w szoku, wynikającym ze złego stanu zdrowia chłopca, nie chciała się do tego przyznać. Może jest umierający? Sama nie wiedziała, co myśleć o częstych zmianach zachowania Petunii. Niby wiedziała, że ta nie znosi magii i wszystkiego, co z nią związane, ale nie mogła jednak tego zrozumieć. Czy ona nie rozumie, jakie korzyści niesie ze sobą Magiczny Świat? Pamiętała, jak by to było wczoraj, choć miała wtedy piętnaście lat, dzień, w którym premier, którego nazwiska już nie pamięta, ogłosił istnienie magicznego społeczeństwa. To był autentyczny szok. Przez kilka dni panował światowy chaos. Przypomina sobie, że, za ich przykładem, w kilu państwach, również objawili się czarodzieje. Wszystko się uspokoiło, gdy Król magicznego świata, zawarł z królową brytyjską i brytyjskim rządem, pakt- Konkordat Bieli i Złota. Pozwoliło to na powstanie autonomicznego państwa, Najjaśniejszego Królestwa. Gdy poszła do szkoły, wprowadzono specjalnie nowy przedmiot, poświęcony magicznemu społeczeństwu i jego mieszkańcom. Uczył ich najprawdziwszy mag! Wtedy też rozwinęła się w niej obsesyjna miłość do wszystkiego, co ma związek z magią. Czarodziej, który ich uczył, wydawał jej się ideałem mężczyzny. Co prawda nie pamięta już jego twarzy, ani nazwiska, ale obiecała sobie, że nigdy nie wyjdzie za nikogo innego, niż obywatel magicznego społeczeństwa. To były niespokojne czasy. Wielu ludzi obawiało się czarodziejów. Powstały zorganizowane grupy przestępcze, które próbowały przeszkodzić we wprowadzaniu nowych ustaw zaproponowanych przez czarodziejów. Niestety fizyczne ataki nie wchodziły w rachubę. Czarodziej stronili od normalnego społeczeństwa, a normalne społeczeństwo nie mogło się dostać do „magicznego wymiaru". Największa z takich grup, „A.D.A", a dokładniej „Anglia dla Anglików"- co było zupełnie bez sensu, bo czarodzieje, z którymi walczyli, również byli anglikami-, po próbie pochwycenia Ministra Magii, została w ciągu trzech dni rozbita, a jej członkowie- wszystkich dwieście dwunastu- ponoć wylądowali w magicznym więzieniu. Od tego czasu, sytuacja zaczęła się stabilizować. Czarodzieje dzielili się swoimi odkryciami z ludźmi, a ludzie swoją technologią z nimi. Dla Petry, nazwanie czarodzieja człowiekiem nie wchodziło w rachubę. Czarodziej to czarodziej, a ludzie, to zwyczajne społeczeństwo. Uważał ich za wyższą cywilizację. W końcu, gdyby nie byli tak świetnie zorganizowani, ich świat nie ociekałby złotem i białym marmurem. Co prawda, Petra nigdy nie była na „magicznej ziemi", ale zawsze marzyła, aby być w dziesiątce szczęśliwców zapraszanych, co roku do Królestwa. Oczywiście, najpierw trzeba było wypełnić wiele formalności i wyłożyć nie małą sumę, aby dostać się na listę osób biorących udział w loterii. Nie wiedziała, na jakiej zasadzie odbywało się losowanie, ale szczęśliwcy dostawali listy przyniesione przez najprawdziwszą sowę! Petra widziała sowę lecącą nad ich ulicą, pod koniec lipca. Miała nadzieję, że ta zmierza do niej, ale tylko minęła ją w oddali. Nie mogła pozbierać się z tego rozczarowania przez tydzień. Ze smętną miną oglądała, program, do którego zapraszane są osoby, które wróciły już z wycieczki po Magicznym Królestwie.

Zaczęło się zmierzchać, przyśpieszyła, więc kruku zmierzając do domu Figg, chciała zdążyć przynajmniej na końcówkę Ceremonii Przydziału.

Kilka tygodni wcześniej…

Ciepłe promie porannego, letniego słońca wdarły się przez okno i oświetliły twarz chłopca. Światło zatańczyło na jego powiekach, gdy jego oczy próbowały się otworzyć. Złote refleksy słońca zalśniły w jego oczach, nadając im tajemniczą, złoto-zieloną barwę. Chłopiec, wstając przetarł ręką twarz, a następnie podrapał się po głowie, sprawiając, że jego nieposkromione zazwyczaj włosy stały się absolutnie rozczochrane. Przeciągnął się. Podszedł do swojego kalendarza i wykreślił poprzedni dzień. Dzisiaj oficjalnie zaczynały się wakacje. Jawiły się one dzieciom, jako czas nieustannej zabawy i relaksu. Mogą być wreszcie wolne od trosk, związanych z najbliższymi sprawdzianami lub wyczerpującymi zadaniami domowymi. Harry, który mieszkał w domu o numerze 4 na Privet Drive w Surrey , miał na ten temat zgoła inne zdanie. Czas letni był dla niego okresem wzmożonego wysiłku fizycznego, który serwowała mu ciotka. Za kilka minut wybije siódma. Jeżeli nie zejdzie za chwilę na dół może mieć kłopoty. Ubrał się szybko, po drodze skorzystał z toalety i był już gotowy aby zacząć nowy, okropny dzień. W kuchni zastał już ciotkę, która brała się za przyrządzanie śniadania dla męża. Dudley nie jadł śniadania w wakacje, bo wstawał z łóżka, dopiero, gdy był gotowy obiad. Harry nim gardził, nie tylko ze względu na nieskończone lenistwo kuzyna, ale także, ze względu na jego głupotę, brak obycia i wszelką niegramotność. Nigdy nie mógł się nadziwić, dlaczego jego kuzyn ma problem z prostym wypracowaniem z angielskiego, kiedy on w tajemnicy przerabiał materiał ostatniej klasy szkoły średniej. Nauczyciele wiele razy sugerowali, jego wujostwu, że powinni pozwolić mu na przeskoczenie paru klas. Kilka miesięcy temu jedna z nauczycielek, która wprost urodziła się, aby być nauczycielką, zaciekle starała się o wysłanie Harry'ego do wyższej klasy. Sugerowała nawet drugą lub trzecią klasę szkoły średniej, po sprawdzeniu kilkoma testami jego wiedzy. Była w głębokim szoku, gdy rozwiązywał z łatwością skomplikowane zadania matematyczne, nad którymi ona wylewała kiedyś litry łez. Pisała wiele listów, wysłała dziesiątki próśb, nawet zwróciła się do Ministra Oświaty, jednak ostateczna decyzja zależała od Dursley'ów. Nie zgodzili się. Nauczycielka zrobiła im karczemną awanturę, że tak zaniedbują jego wielki potencjał. Oni w zamian wysłali pismo do dyrektora, w którym opisywali jej niekompetencje, czego skutkiem było jej zwolnienie. Pamiętał, że to był okres, w którym naprawdę bał się o swoje życie, gdy wracał do domu.

Ciotka wreszcie go spostrzegła i wykrzywiła w odrazie twarz.

-Przypilnuj tego. Tylko nie spal!-zawarczała. Wychodząc z kuchni rzuciła mu jeszcze gniewne spojrzenie. Harry często się zastanawiał- skoro go nienawidzili- dlaczego nie oddali go do sierocińca, albo po prostu nie zostawili na mrozie, w noc, kiedy im go podrzucono. Pewnie trzymali go tylko ze względu na tanią siłę roboczą. Zajmował się prawie wszystkimi pracami domowymi: praniem, sprzątaniem, gotowaniem. Od czasu do czasu Petunia coś przyrządzała, ale to, co udało się jej upichcić było, co najmniej przeciętne. Zawsze widział w oczach Dudley'a ten niemy zawód, gdy obiad nie smakował tak dobrze jak zawsze. Harry zastanawiał się czy, Dudley w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, kto najczęściej gotuje mu obiadki. Życie jego kuzyna składało się na jedzenie, granie w gry komputerowe, dręczenie małolatów i jeszcze więcej jedzenia. Gdy pomyślał o tych wszystkich zajęciach Dudley'a, zdziwił się, że ten może to wszystko ogarniać z takim mikroskopijnym móżdżkiem. Dokończył przyrządzanie jajecznicy, wcześniej doprawiając ją, aby była perfekcyjna. Nigdy nie robił niczego na pół gwizdka. Zawsze się starał, nawet, jeżeli nie miał z tego żadnych korzyści. Takim był typem człowieka. Ciotka wróciła prowadząc swojego zaspanego męża do stołu, ten czule się uśmiechnął do niej siadając przy stole w kuchni. Harry'emu zrobiło się bardzo nieprzyjemnie, gdy jego wuj spojrzał na niego już pozbywając się uśmiechu z twarzy, jego brwi się uniosły w niemym pytaniu, „ Czego się gapisz, dziwaku?". Harry'ego zastanawiało, dlaczego tak uczuciowi względem siebie ludzie, potrafili w stosunku do niego wykrzesać jedynie pogardę i nienawiść.

-Do roboty bachorze, nie ma nic za darmo!- wychrypiał wuj, między łykami podanej mu przez Petunię kawy, gdy zauważył, że Harry przyglądał się zbyt intensywnie jajecznicy. Był bardzo głodny. Od wczorajszego śniadania nic nie jadł. Po wczorajszej ceremonii zakończenia roku szkolnego dostał srogą karę, która polegała na posprzątaniu strychu. Było to miejsce, w którym nocowały wszelkie owady takie jak muchy i komary. Harry sadził, że wlatują tam przez wybitą, przez Dudley'a kratkę wentylacyjną. Bardzo go brzydziły i niepokoiły wszelkie owady latające. Tylko motyle nie sprawiały, że jego ciałem wstrząsały nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Po takich doświadczeniach, był zbyt roztrzęsiony by cokolwiek zjeść. Na myśl, o jakimkolwiek posiłku żołądek zaciskał mu się boleśnie. Ciotka wiedziała o jego fobii i zawsze wykorzystywała tę karę, gdy chciała mu solidnie dopiec, dawno zrozumiała, że najlepszy skutek otrzyma wstrząsając nim psychicznie, niźli zadając mu fizyczne katusze. Oczywiście wuj nie stronił od uderzeń, policzków czy kopniaków. A, czym że chłopiec zasłużył sobie na taką karę? Zwyczajnie okazał się znowu lepszy w nauce od swojego kuzyna, co nie było trudne, bo nawet orangutan, ma więcej szarych komórek od niego. Nie tylko miał lepsze oceny od Dudle'a, ale także od wszystkich uczniów uczących się w jego szkole. Dostał nawet list gratulacyjny od dyrektora, ale nie śmiał pokazywać go wujostwu. Nie miał by wtedy w ogóle życia, gdyby w taki sposób upokorzyć ich Dudusia.

Ciotka kazała mu skosić trawnik, gdy skończył przyrządzać śniadanie. Wyszedł szybko na zewnątrz. Owiało go przyjemne, rześkie powietrze. Chciał się jak najszybciej zabrać za koszenie nim przyjemna, chłodna aura, stanie się skwierczącym upałem.

Uwinął się z tym dosyć szybko i już po dziesiątej jadł skromne śniadanie składające się z dwóch kromek chleba z masłem, pod czujnym wzrokiem ciotki. Dudley'owi nie wystarczyłoby to nawet jak przystawka, żołądek jego kuzyna był bez dna. Dla Harry'ego było to- wbrew pozorom- sycące śniadanie, przyzwyczaił się do małych racji żywnościowych i ich rzadkiej częstotliwości. Po śniadaniu został zagoniony do przygotowania lunchu. Musiał, czym prędzej się za to zabrać, bo Dursly'owie jadają dokładnie w południe. Pan Dursley czasami przyjeżdżał wtedy do domu, robiąc sobie przerwę w pracy. Jako szef swojej małej firmy, mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Harry wolał być wtedy daleko po za domem. Gdy jego wuj wracał w takie południa, zazwyczaj miał okropny humor i nie wahał się nim „dzielić" z Harry'm. Chłopiec bardzo się martwił, że nie zdąży na czas. Ryba, którą wuj zażyczył sobie dzwoniąc do Petunii, nie upiecze się na czas, chyba, że zdarzy się cud. Gdy miał zabrać się do przyrządzania obiadu, zdał sobie sprawę, że żadnej nie mają w zamrażarce i musiał biegiem po nią pędzić do sklepu. Stracił na to ponad pół godziny. Kto by się spodziewał, że w poniedziałkowe przedpołudnia będzie tyle ludzi w sklepie? Gdy zadał sobie sprawę, że za kwadrans dwunasta zaczął wpadać w panikę. Nawet stołu nie nakrył! Nie miał, co liczyć na pomoc ciotki. Zapewne tylko kpiąco by się uśmiechnęła i z radością czekała, aż Vernon wkroczy i zrobi mu awanturę. Szybko zaczął wykładać sztućce i talerze na stół. Jeszcze tylko szklanki i gotowe. Gdy stawiał ostatnią ręce trzęsły mu się jak w delirce. Nieuważnie postawił szklankę na krawędzi stołu, a ta przechyliła się i spadła. Odruchowo zacisną oczy. Poczuł, że serce mu staje i oblewa go zimno. Nie doczekał się jednak trzasku. Powoli rozchylił powieki, nie ujrzał jednak tego, czego się spodziewał. Cała zastawa stołowa stała w idealnej harmonii, włącznie ze szklankami. Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. Niedane mu było jednak zastanawianie się nad tym dziwnym zjawiskiem, bo usłyszał pikanie piekarnika. W samą porę. Jego wuj dopiero zajeżdżał przed dom. Czyli ma jakieś trzy lub cztery minuty. Pędem przeniósł pieczoną rybę, zestaw sałatek ( dla Dudley'a dodatkowo frytki) i świeży sok na stół. Uciekł z kuchni w chwili, gdy jego wuj przekroczył jej próg. Jeżeli miał szczęście ten go nie zauważył. Z kuchni były dwa wyjścia, jedne, te od korytarza, którym wszedł wuj i drugie naprzeciwko, prowadzące do salonu. Zastał tam Dudley'a w piżamie. Chyba poczuł obiad. Z salonu, Harry cichaczem wszedł na korytarz, minął drugie wejście do kuchni, widząc plecy wuja, któremu ciotka już wykładała obiad na talerz. Otworzył drzwi wejściowe i już go nie było. Biegnąc poczuł jak napięcie z niego schodzi. Zastanawiał się, jaki wpływ będzie miał ten wieczny stres na jego zdrowie w przyszłości. Już teraz bał się spać przy zgaszonym świetle, lub inaczej, nigdy nie przestał się bać ciemności. Miał bardzo lekki sen i każdy najcichszy szmer go budził. Gdy chciał mógł biec bardzo szybko, jednak z powodu kiepskiej, jakości jedzenia i chronicznemu niedospaniu, szybko się męczył. Wystarczało to jednak, by w razie potrzeby zostawić Dudley'a i jego kumpli w tyle. Wszyscy mieli w jakimś stopniu nadprogramowe kilogramy. Gdy przychodzili w odwiedziny (Harry wymykał się wtedy z prędkością światła, przez okno w salonie), ciotka zawsze dbała, aby mieli dużo słonych i słodkich przekąsek. Raz zaskoczyli go, gdy sprzątał na górze w drugiej sypialni (graciarni) Dudley'a. Wiedział, że nie ma szans, aby ich wyminąć, tym bardziej, że słyszał ich kroki na schodach. Na pewno zmierzali do tego pokoju, bo jego kuzyn chwalił się najnowszą zabawką, która poniewierał się obok niego na podłodze. Nie mając wyboru, rozchylił okno i spojrzał w dół. Pod oknem rosły gęsto krzewy, o które ciotka kazała mu dbać z namaszczeniem. Miał nadzieję, że choć trochę zamortyzują jego upadek. Byli tuż za drzwiami. Zamknął oczy. Skoczył. Wydawał mu się, że spada zaskakująco długo. Jego nogi miękko dotknęły ziemi. Gdy rozejrzał się wokół, zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi, co najmie trzy metry od krzewów i cztery od domu. Nie wiedział jak to zrobił, ale jego dziecięca wyobraźnia, podpowiedziała mu, że to wyjątkowo silny podmuch wiatru zaniósł go tak daleko.

Minął już ostatni dom w ich miasteczku i szybko zmierzał do małego lasku za drogą. To jedyne miejsce gdzie jego kuzyn ze swoją bandą się nie zapuszczali. Ciotka zawsze go straszyła, że w tym lesie żyją wilki. Harry uważał, ze żaden wilk (nawet, jeżeli faktycznie tam mieszkał, co było mało wiarygodne, bo wyczytał, że nie występują w ich regionie) nie połasiłby się na jego chude i kościste ciało. Truchtem przemierzał las wyglądając „swojego" drzewa. Nazywał je tak, ponieważ w jego dziupli ukrywał swoje „skarby". Były to małe poroża jeleni, czarna łuska, wielkości połowy jego dłoni (Harry przysiągłby, że należy do smoka), kilka skradzionych Dudley'owi ołówków i mały szkicownik (opakowany w woreczek, aby nie zawilgotniał), choć to określenie było nad wyraz, ponieważ były to tylko zszyte nicią kartki. Zrobił go na przerwie w klasie do plastyki, gdy nikogo w niej nie było. Zapełniony był on jego rysunkami. Nie były to jednak dziecięce bohomazy, a całkiem udane szkice. Oglądał przez chwilę swoją ostatnią pracę- jednorożca skubiącego listki poziomek. Znalazł kilka dni temu ich mały krzaczek na skraju lasu i od razu jego wyobraźnia zaczęła działać. W szkicowniku maił wiele takich rysunków: małą wróżkę siedzącą w jego dziupli, smoka, który dumnie kroczył przez lasek, jelenia o porożu przypominającym korzenie drzew, nawet mały portret nauczycielki, która przez niego straciła pracę. Najwięcej stron zajmowały szkice lub studium koni. Wszystkie miały jednak jakiś niezwykły element. Rogi, skrzydła, jaszczurcze łapy… Harry dzięki doskonałej pamięci i wyobraźni przestrzennej potrafił wiernie oddać podobiznę na swoich rysunkach. Nauczyciel plastyki zawsze podziwiał jego talent. Obiecywał, że dużo osiągnie, jeżeli będzie codziennie ćwiczył i bardzo się starał. Niestety rzadko mógł sobie pozwolić na to, aby ćwiczyć, mógł jedynie „bardzo się starć". Przyjrzał się dokładnie swojemu jednorożcowi. Zastanawiał się czy jest, choć trochę podobny do tego, w którego wierzą czarodzieje. Uwielbił wszystko, co wiązało się magią. Nawet nie marzył, że kiedyś zobaczy Magiczne Królestwo. Nie mógł jednak nie podziwiać wszystkiego, co z nim związane, nawet, jeżeli nigdy nie wiedział niczego ani nikogo magicznego. Zawsze miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł posłuchać czegoś o magicznym świecie w telewizji, jednak ciotka i wuj zawsze przełączali telewizję w takich momentach, nienawidzili magii. Harry, mając cztery latka, namalował jednorożca i wręczył go ciotce. Ta pogniotła rysunek i wrzuciła go do kominka. Dostał też srogie lanie. Nauczył się wtedy, że jego opiekunowie cierpią na chroniczną awersję do wszystkiego, co nie jest zwyczajne i choć trochę odstępuje od normy. To właśnie, dlatego trzymał swój szkicownik w takim miejscu, a nie w swojej komórce pod schodami gdzie w każdej chwili mógł wejść Dudley lub ciotka. Zdarzyło się kilkukrotnie, że jego opiekunowie przeszukiwali jego „pokój". Zastanawiał się, czego mogli szukać, skoro posiadał tylko to, co mu dali, czyli niewiele. Pozostałe rzeczy, które miał w dziupli były by w oczach jego ciotki zwyczajnie niehigieniczne. Z radością spaliłaby je w kominku. Przesunął palcem po lekko wygiętym w tył rogu jednorożca. Ciekawiło go, w jaki sposób czarodzieje się do niego modlą, czy składają ręce jak chrześcijanie czy biją pokłony jak muzułmanie? W jaki sposób oddają mu cześć, wznoszą świątynie, kaplice, ołtarze? Kąciki jego ust opadły. Czy gdybym się do niego pomodlił, to wysłuchałby mnie? Wielokrotnie zwracał się do Boga, do świętych, o których się uczył w szkółce niedzielnej, gdy brakowało mu już sił podczas pracy lub gdy znęcano się nad nim w szkole lub w domu. Nigdy nie dostał odpowiedzi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że może polegać tylko na sobie, a nie na jakiś mistycznych istotach. Słyszał, że niektórzy ludzie po wizycie w magicznym świecie zaczęli czcić jednorożca. W jego szkole można chodzić na zajęcia dodatkowe z historii magicznego świata, jednak on i Dudley mają na to kategoryczny zakaz. Raz poszedł na nie w tajemnicy. Było cudownie. Niestety, któryś z kolegów Dudleya też na nie chodził i nie omieszkał wypaplać wszystkiego jego kuzynowi. Dostał takie lanie, że nie chodził przez tydzień do szkoły. Ciotka była bardzo zadowolona, gdy przyniósł do domu swoją pierwszą jedynkę, gdy po tak długiej nieobecności, był nieprzygotowany na zajęcia grupowe. Oczywiście ukarała go za to. Karała go też za dobre oceny. Karała go za wszystko i za nic. Żeby nie dawać jej satysfakcji zawsze odrabiał zadania domowe w szkolnej bibliotece, po lekcjach. Uczył się tam również na sprawdziany. Wracał przez to ze szkoły późnym popołudniem W domu nie miałby na to szansy. Petunia bardzo dbała, aby po szkole był bardzo zajęty i zbyt zmęczony, aby myśleć o lekcjach czy nauce. Zorientował się w tym już w pierwszej klasie. Miał wielkie szczęście, że sam nauczył się czytać w wieku pięciu lat. Pamiętał, że ciotka musiał czytać polecenia zadań domowych Dudley'owi, po trzy razy zanim jego tępy kuzyn zrozumiał. Zorientował się, że jest dziwnie cicho. Żaden ptak nie śpiewał, nie wiał nawet najdelikatniejszy wiaterek. Niebo pociemniało. Wszystko jakby zastygło w oczekiwaniu. To była cisza przed burzą.


	3. Rozdział 2

W korytarzu paliło się światło, pewnie jego kuzyn je zapalił, gdy zrobiło się odrobinę

ciemniej, Harry na to nie narzekał. Na palcach przemknął się do kuchni. Może ciotka zostawiła mu

jakieś resztki z obiadu? Na stole zastał kawałek ryby i prawie nienaruszoną sałatkę, którą

przyrządzał rano tak starannie. Widocznie tylko jego ciotka zjadła odrobinę. Frytek oczywiście nie

ma, co szukać. Jego gruby kuzyn i wuj zjedli wszystkie i nie zostawił nawet okruszka. Od kiedy

jego wujostwo dostało list ze szkoły, że waga Dudleya przekroczyła normę, w ich domu obowiązuje

zakaz słodyczy, więc nie musi przygotowywać dodatkowo deseru. Oczywiście nie stoi to na

przeszkodzie jego kuzynowi, aby się nimi objadać. Używając swojego kieszonkowego zrobił sobie

niemały zapas słodkości. Żeby powstrzymać go od ich kupowania wszystkie sklepy musiałyby

znajdować się w odległości ponad dwóch mil od ich domu. Dalej jego kuzyn na pewno by nie

zaszedł na swoich krótkich nóżkach. Ciotka w końcu uległaby jego błaganiom i kupiła mu je sama. Nie wiedząc jednak o jego

małym przekręcie, z zadowoleniem opowiada koleżankom, jaką to silną wolę ma jej synek i jak

grzecznie przestrzega diety. Skarb, nie dziecko! Pomyślał sarkastycznie. Harry miał nadzieję, że

wszystko się niedługo wyda i akurat będzie on obecny w domu. Dudley wreszcie by się doigrał.

Może mógłby coś na to poradzić... Chociaż po namyśle uznał, że może to jednak nie być taki dobry

pomysł. Ciotka uzna, że to wszystko jego wina i to on dzięki swoim diabelskim kontaktom

zbałamucił jej syneczka. Harry nie wiedział, co maiłby mieć wspólnego z diabłem. Ciotka uważała,

że był źródłem wszelkiego zła tego świata.

Zgarniając talerz udał się cichaczem do swojego pokoju. Zobaczył kątem oka swoje

wujostwo siedzące w salonie i oglądające wspólnie jakieś telewizyjne show. Vernon obejmował

Petunię, która siedziała na środku, a Dudley wtulał się w nią i zaczynał przysypiać. Zrobiło mu się

przykro na ten widok. Nie wiedział, czemu nie mógł z nimi siedzieć w ten sposób. Oczywiście teraz

już tego nie chciał, ale kiedyś oddałby wszystko, żeby ktoś chciał spędzić z nim czas w ten sposób,

ktokolwiek. Wspiął się szybko po schodach nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Jego krewni lepiej spali,

gdy mogli, choć przez chwilę zapomnieć o jego obecności. Zamknął drzwi swojego pokoju i zaczął

smętnie przeżuwać obiad w samotności. Nie wolno mu było jeść z nimi posiłków. Wuj mówił, że

przez niego, traci apetyt. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że jego opiekunowi dobrze by zrobiło odpuszczenie sobie kilku posiłków.

Może by wtedy znalazł wystarczająco duże spodnie na siebie, gdyby

trochę schudł. Słyszał za oknem tajemnicze nawoływanie burzy. Odgłosy tego zjawiska natury

budziły w nim zawsze jakieś dziwne uczucie. Nie wiedział jak to nazwać. Nie był to strach tylko

jakiegoś rodzaju wyczekiwanie, albo nostalgia. Po burzy wszystko mu się wydawało lepsze, takie

oczyszczone. Powietrze było wtedy cudowne. Przez kila godzin nie czuło się skwaru i

wszechobecnego zapachu spalin. Dla jego wrażliwego nosa było to wyczekiwane orzeźwienie.

Musi pamiętać, aby zostawić otwarte okno na noc, bo nie znosiło się, aby burza ich szybko opuściła.

Musi jeszcze uporządkować kuchnię nim się położy. Choć było po osiemnastej on z chęcią położyły

się do łóżka z książką. Planował przeczytać którąś z lektur, które zadali im nauczyciele na wakacje.

To było jego ulubione zajęcie zaraz po jego małych „eksperymentach". Podniósł pełen ości talerz i

zaniósł go do kuchni. Starając się być jak najciszej, zabrał się za sprzątanie. Spostrzegł w pewnym

momencie, że jego ciotka zmierza w jego stronę, sięgnęła jednak tylko do lodówki po jakiś

słodzony napój dla Vernona i nawet na niego nie spojrzała. W takich chwilach czuł się jak duch.

Żałował, że nim nie był. Mógłby wtedy bezkarnie spłatać swoim krewnym kilka figli. Uznał, że

kuchnia jest już wystarczająco czysta i nareszcie może spokojnie zaszyć się w swoim pokoju.

Jego wakacje mijały w miarę spokojnie jak na możliwości jego rodziny. Kilka kolejnych popołudni

mógł poświęcić nad swoją pozaszkolną naukę i na eksperymentach. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie

opisywać wyników swoich „badań" w zeszycie. Oczywiście byłoby to byt ryzykowne, gdyby ktoś

się do tego dobrał mógłby mieć niemałe kłopoty. Uznał, że na razie się tego nie podejmie, ale w

przyszłości zatroszczy się przelanie swoich myśli na papier. Od początku wakacji miał dziwne

wrażanie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Nie przez cały czas, ale od czasu do czasu, w różnych porach dnia.

Starał się wtedy zachowywać jak przykładny siostrzeniec i odgrywał szopkę ze swoją rodziną, gdy

sąsiedzi patrzyli. Nienawidził, gdy musiał zachowywać się jak ukochany przybrany syn, który jest

wdzięczny swojej rodzinie za stworzenie mu domu. Jego opiekunowie mówili mu, co mówić i jak

się zachowywać przed większą publicznością. Z daleka wyglądali na idealną rodzinę, ale nikt nie

wiedział, co się działo za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Czuł, że zbliża się nowy termin ich kolejnego

„występu". Może powinien w przyszłości zapisać się na kółko teatralne organizowane przez jego

szkołę? W końcu tak doskonale potrafił udawać zadowolonego z życia chłopca. Nie wiedział jednak

jak ludzie nabieraj się na marne popisy jego wuja. W jego oczach czaiły się wszystkie uczucia i

żadne z nich nie były pozytywne. Obiecywały tylko srogą karę, jeżeli się przed kimś zdradzi, jeżeli

powie komuś, co tu się dzieje naprawdę.

Po obiedzie (Harry go przyrządził), który zjadł, gdy jego wujostwo odpoczywało w salonie; udał się do

swojego pokoju. Pogoda była dzisiejszego dnia „w kratkę", więc postanowił z niechęcią zostać w

domu. Miał właśnie się zabrać za czytanie, gdy ktoś nagle wtargnął do jego pokoju, był to wuj z

nieciekawą miną. Harry od razu się spiął i wstał szybko z łóżka. Nie wolno mu było siedzieć, gdy

któryś z członków jego rodziny stoi.

\- Posłuchaj, bachorze! Zaraz grzecznie ze mną wyjdziesz i ja ci coś pokarze. Ty masz byś

uśmiechnięty i przytakiwać, gdy będę do Ciebie mówić. Jasne?!

-Tak, wujku-Harry przełknął ślinę, czuł w kościach, że to się nie skończy dla niego dobrze. Zeszli

na dół, a wuj jeszcze raz posłał mu srogie spojrzenie. Wychodząc, Harry zobaczył, że po drugiej

stronie ulicy, ich sąsiedzi wykorzystują chwilowe pojawienie się słońca i bawią się z psem. Harry

im zazdrościł. Skierowali się w stronę garażu. Dawno tam go nie było. Nienawidził pomagać

wujowi w garażu. To była dla jego opiekuna okazja, na rzucanie mu bez przerwy docinków, na

które mógł jedynie reagować potaknięciami lub uśmiechem. Harry czuł się wtedy ohydnie. Wuj

otworzył powoli garaż, w jego oczach czaiło się coś koszmarnego. Usłyszał bzyczenie. Poczuł, że

się poci, zrobiło mu się słabo. Osy. Całe gniazdo. Wuj coś do niego mówił: nie wchodź tu…

uważaj…, a on potakiwał jak mu kazano. Dzwoniło mu w uszach. Wuj z powrotem zasunął roletę

garażową. To tyle. Już myślał, że coś strasznego mu przyszykował, a wuj tylko odgrywał

przykładnego opiekuna, gdy sąsiedzi wścibsko się przyglądali. Z ich perspektywy musiało to

wyglądać jakby ostrzegał go przed niebezpieczeństwem i Harry był mu wdzięczny, że to zrobił. Nie

wiedział tylko jaki ma w tym cel. Jego wuj nie musi się martwić, będzie omijać garaż z daleka. Po

tym wstrząsającym widowisko stwierdził, że musi się przejść. Potrzebował powietrza i żadna

pogoda go nie powstrzyma.

Obudził się gwałtownie. Znowu mu się To śniło.

Bestia. Przerażająca bestia. Patrzyła na niego. Obserwowała. Ścigała go. W tym śnie

zawsze porusza się we mgle, jest ciemno, ale on dostrzega wszystkie detale z wyjątkiem Tego.

Wszędzie wokół są ciała powieszone głową w dół. Spalone ludzkie ciała. Lina, na której wiszą niknie gdzieś we mgle. Trupy zwisające z nieba.

Przedziera się przez nie, musi podążać ścieżką. Uciekać! Jeżeli nie zdąży zostanie zabity jak reszta

tych nieszczęśników. Kobiety, mężczyźni, dzieci, oni wszyscy nie zdążyli uciec przed Śmiercią. To

zawsze chce go dopaść. Kusi, prosi, grozi. Ale on wie, że nie może się oglądać. Ucieka, ucieka,

ucieka! Kątem oka dostrzega Jego wijące się cielsko. Czarne i połyskujące. Jest ogromny. Jest

wszędzie. Widzi w oddali światło. Biegnie ostatkiem sił. Czy to zbliżający się poranek? Czuje

nadzieję, już prawie dotarł… nie zdążył. To, tylko ognista śmierć dopada go w ciszy.

Po tych snach, zawsze czuje się zmęczony i zdyszany. Jakby rzeczywiście biegł. Choć stara

się we śnie, obrać za każdym razem, inną ścieżkę, Bestia zawsze go dopada. Jakby wiedziała gdzie

podąży i tylko czekała, aż sam wepchnie się do jej paszczy. Harry naprawdę nie chciał być częścią

jej wypaczonego ogrodu. A to rzeczywiście był ogród. Czasami do niego przemawiała. Tego się

właśnie bał najbardziej. Jej głosu. Mówiła: mój ogród, moje dusze, moje dzieci. Przerażały go

również Jego oczy. Tęczówki wyglądały jak roztopiona magma. Z brzegu czarny pierścień, a im

bliżej zwężonej źrenicy tym bardziej stawały się czerwone, pomarańczowe, aż wreszcie pawie białe.

Nigdy nie mógł Tego wyraźnie zobaczyć, zawsze dostrzegał jakiś detal no i te oczy, ale nigdy nie

mógł zobaczyć jej w pełnej krasie. Trochę się z tego cieszył. Gdyby ją zobaczył, mógłby wtedy

rzeczywiście, umrzeć we śnie, ze strachu.

Była piąta trzydzieści. Zbyt poruszony, żeby spać dalej. Wstał i wziął szybki prysznic.

Puki jego krewni jeszcze spali przemknął się do lodówki i zwinął, co nieco. Miał nadzieję, że

Petunia nie zwróci na to uwagi. Wychodząc z domu szybkim krokiem przeżuwał śniadanie. Słońce

już wzeszło, więc było naprawdę przyjemnie. Rosa moczyła jego buty, wszystko budziło się ze snu.

Poczuł, ze odzyskuje dobry humor.

Jego lasek wyglądał cudownie. Między konarami drzew prześwitywały promienie,

wiewiórki uwijały się szukając czegoś do zjedzenia, a ptaki obnosiły się swoim dźwięczącym

trelem. Powoli spacerując wkrótce dostrzegł swoją ulubienicę. Małą wiewiórkę, która miała więcej

białego futerka na brzuchu niż inne. Idealnie.

Dzisiaj było inaczej. Czuł, że z każdym dniem coś się w nim zmienia. Staje się silniejszy.

Poczekajcie tylko! Już niedługo jego „rodzina" doczeka się nagrody, na jaką zasłużyli, a potem

będzie mógł odejść na zawsze…

Kazał wiewiórce, którą zwał pieszczotliwie Hell'ą, żeby usiadła na trawie w jednym miejscu

i się nie oddalała. Głupie zwierzątko ze swoimi prymitywnymi myślami nie miało innego wyboru

niż poddać się jego woli, mimo tego, Harry darzył ją cieplejszymi uczuciami niż swoją rodzinę.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wytężył kreatywną stronę swojego mózgu. Powoli na jego oczach, w

powietrzu, zaczął tworzyć się orzech. To wyglądało, jakby powstawał z pyłu zgromadzonego w

powietrzu lub jakby powstawał z nicości. Uwielbiał na to patrzeć. Czuł się wtedy niesamowicie,

czuł się jak Stwórca! Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co tworzy nie ma racji bytu, tak jakby łamał

jakiś odwieczne ustanowione prawo. Zwierzęta nie nabierały się na jego sztuczki. Hell'a zawsze

ignorowała takie orzechy lub inne małe, stworzone przez niego „smakołyki". Ona wiedziała, że to,

co jej prezentował, nie jest normalne. Harry uważał, że to wina szóstego zmysłu lub instynktu,

którym władają zwierzęta. Po kilkunastu sekundach lewitował przed nim orzech laskowy. Pozwolił

mu swobodnie opaść na jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Po dokładnych oględzinach stwierdził, że to jedno z

najdoskonalszych jego dzieł. Miał odpowiedni kolor, wagę, zapach i... TAK! Po ściśnięciu nie

rozsypywał się w znikający pył. Czuł, że zrobił olbrzymi postęp, wcześniej wszystkie jego próby

kończyły się fiaskiem. Zazwyczaj, orzechy rozlatywały się przy najlżejszym dotyku, lub nie

wyglądały prawdziwie, ale ten był idealny. Musiał być! Powoli położył orzech przed zastygłą w

bezruchu wiewiórką. Musi popracować nad sterowaniem jej umysłem. Chciał, żeby grzecznie stała

w jednym miejscu, a nie żeby wręcz skostniała w bezruchu. Delikatnie oswobodził jej umysł spod

swojego wpływu i zaczął obserwować. Wiewiórka „obudziła" się z oszołomienia i zaczęła

wykonywać, krótkie urywane, gwałtowne ruchy charakterystyczne dla jej gatunku, a to

przeczesywała swoją sierść, podrygiwała lub węszyła.

-No jedz mała-poprosił ją delikatnie, nie korzystając jednak ze swoich specjalnych umiejętności.

W końcu zwróciła uwagę na orzecha. Szybko porwała go w swoje łapki i zaczęła zgrabnie

rozgryzać. Harry nie posiadał się z radości. Nareszcie! Udało mu się stworzyć prawdziwego

orzecha! Wiewiórka pozbyła się łupinki i rozpoczęła posiłek. Nagle prychnęła oburzona i wypluła

wszystko, co miała w buzi. Nim Harry się zorientował, czmychnęła na drzewo i zniknęła wśród

listowia. Nie wiedział, co zrobił nie tak. Wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Uklęknął i zbadał

szczątki swojego małego dzieła. Wziął do ręki kawałek łupinki i przyjrzał się jej. Z każdej strony

wyglądała jak każda inna łupinka, natomiast owoc nie był tym, czym powinien. Po dokładniejszych

oględzinach stwierdził, ze bliżej mu do styropianu niż orzecha. Kilka sekund później rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ten sam los podzieliły również resztki orzecha. Próba siedemdziesiąt

dziewięć- porażka. Chyba musi dać sobie z tym spokój. Nie stworzy prawdziwego owocu. Mógł

stworzyć powłokę imitującą daną rzecz lub jego iluzję. Sprawić, że odpowiednia gra świateł i cieni

oszuka ludzki wzrok. Nie stworzy jednak „coś" z „niczego"!

Nie. Nie powinien się załamywać i poddawać. Po prostu musi jeszcze więcej ćwiczyć. Uch.

Gdyby nie Dursly'owie mógłbym ćwiczyć każdego dnia, a nie tylko kilka razy w miesiącu! Miał naprawdę

mało czasu dla siebie i jeszcze musiał go podzielić na naukę, rysowanie lub sztukę tworzenia iluzji.

Hell'a go zostawiła i chyba szybko nie wróci. Po tym „rarytasie", jaki jej zafundował długo

jej nie znajdzie. Mimo swojego małego rozumku i prostych myśli, Harry był święcie przekonany, że

wiewiórka była zdolna się na niego obrazić. Teraz będzie musiał, znaleźć gdzieś prawdziwe orzechy,

żeby wkraść się z powrotem w jej łaski. Kiedyś, miał- w swoim mniemaniu -sprytny pomysł

umieszczenia fałszywego orzecha wśród innych prawdziwych w nadziei, że wiewiórka nabierze się

na ten fortel. Jego mała przyjaciółka okazałą się jednak od niego mądrzejsza i zignorowała

fałszywkę, tak jakby jej w ogóle nie widziała.

Skoro nawet zwierzęta ma go gdzieś, pozostaje mu ćwiczenie swojego umysłu. Harry

nie wiedział jak tworzy to, co tworzy. Wziąłby to za magie gdyby nie to, że w grudniu skończył

jedenaście lat. Minęła już ponad połowa lipca, gdyby był czarodziejem to od zeszłego września,

byłby w Hogwarcie. Kim w takim razie był? Widział w telewizji dumnych czarodziei, ubranych w

szaty, suknie, surduty. Każdy z nich, gdy prezentował jakąś sztuczkę magiczną, korzystał z różdżki,

małego kilkucalowego, podłużnego kawałka drewna o najróżniejszej strukturze i kolorze. On nie

był taki. Nie miał różdżki, nie miał szat, niczego nie miał. Zatopiony w swoich ponurych

rozmyślaniach, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, ze dochodzi południe. Spędził tu kilka godzin, a miał być

to tylko spacerek. Ruszył pędem do domu. Wiedział, że będzie mieć ogromne kłopoty. Nie zrobił

śniadania, nie zrobił obiadu, mógł się pożegnać z jakimkolwiek posiłkiem dzisiaj. Zdyszany wpadł

do domu. W biegu przygotował sobie litanię przeprosin skierowanych do wuja i ciotki. Wkroczył

do kuchni, w której zastał tylko Petunię i Dudley'a kończących posiłek. Vernon widocznie został w

pracy na lunch. Ciotka tylko na niego spojrzała i kazała mu pozmywać. To tyle. Spodziewał się

wojny, a nawet do bitwy nie doszło. Nawet zauważył porcję przeznaczoną dla niego. Jego

opiekunowie musieli mieć dzisiaj doskonałe humory. Zjadł szybko, gdy nikt po za nim nie

przebywał już w kuchni i zabrał się za zmywanie. Ten dzień jest wręcz wspaniały!

Okoł dwudziestej wrócił jego wuj. Był zadowolony. Harry nie wiedział, co go wprawiło w ten

nastrój, ale miał nadzieję, że potrwa to jak najdłużej.

-Podlej ogród-oznajmił. Nie patrzył nawet w jego stronę, nie musiał. Harry wiedział, że to było

skierowane do niego. Zdziwiła go ta prośba, bo wydawało mu się, że jest całkiem wilgotno, przez

ostatnie trzy dni padał deszcz. Nie chciał jednak, aby dobry humor minął jego wujowi. Szybko udał

się na dwór i podążył do garażu. Tak jak przypuszczał, trawa zostawiła mokrą rosę na jego butach.

Podniósł szybko roletę garażową, wąż ogrodowy wisiał na ścianie nad stołem pełnym narzędzi.

Harry zawsze dokładnie go składał, a teraz był niedbale rozłożony prawie na całej ścianie. Ktoś

musiał go zdejmować, ale nie chciało mu się z powrotem go ładnie złożyć. Harry'ego zastanawiało

to, nikt po za nim nie podlewał ogrodu. Później się nad tym zastanowi, teraz musi zająć się pracą.

Sięgnął po węża, jednak, gdy zdjął go z haka zdał sobie sprawę, ze jest o coś zaplątany. W

półmroku nie mógł jednak zorientować się, o co. Szarpnął mocniej i usłyszał jak coś spada z

plaśnięciem na podłogę. Nagle roleta garażowa opadła i wszystko spowiła ciemność. Rozległo się

narastające buczenie. Harry znał ten dźwięk. Osy musiały spać, gdy wszedł do garażu. A on musiał

strącić ich gniazdo i teraz jest z nimi sam, w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Było mu aż zimno ze

strachu i czuł jak oblewał go pot. Chciał krzyczeć, ale czuł, że głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Podbiegł

do rolety garażowej, ale ta ani drgnęła. Poczuł, ze pierwsza z nich go ukąsiła. To było okropne.

Piekąco-żrący ból sprawił, ze aż zachłysnął się z szoku. Siłował się z bramą, aż obtarł ręce do krwi.

Potem pojawiły się kolejne ukąszenia i kolejne. Nie mógł zliczyć ile razy został ukąszony.

Wymachiwał rękami i szamotał się, ale to nic nie dawało, otworzył usta żeby wezwać pomoc w

ostatnim przypływie rozsądku, a w tedy jedna z os wleciała mu do otwartych ust. Gdy upadał

dusząc się, miał wrażenie, że słyszał głos ciotki.

Nastąpił wybuch. Fala uderzeniowa wymieszana z zielonym płomieniem, odrzuciła Vernona

i Petunię przynajmniej kilka metrów. Drzwi garażowe zostały prawie całkowicie zniszczone,

zostały po nich jedynie spalone wióry. W całym ich domu popękały okna, a budynek zadrżał po

fundamenty. Oszołomiona Petunia wstała z trudnością. Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na

nieprzytomnego małżonka. Wiedziała, że to się tak skończy! Gdy Vernon zaproponował jej ten

pomysł od razu miała złe przeczucia. Czuła, że nosił się z tym zamiarem od dawna, ale gdy nie

zastali gotowego śniadania, miarka się przebrała, ale żeby zamordować dziecko w taki sposób!

Usłyszała krzyki sąsiadów, a zaraz potem zawodzenie karetki. Musiało upłynąć kilka minut, ale dla

niej czas płynął jakoś dziwnie. Podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do tego, co zostało z jej garażu.

Wszędzie plątały się kawałki popękanych ścian, gdzieniegdzie płonęły narzędzia i przybory

ogrodnicze. Wszystko było osmalone. Na podłodze leżało ciało jej siostrzeńca. Płonęło. Zachciało

jej się płakać, poczuła smutek i odrazę do siebie. Biedne, biedne dziecko! Na raz płomienie zgasły.

Ciało jej siostrzeńca było osmalone, i pokryte resztkami ubrania. Spojrzała na jego delikatną twarz.

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Dosięgło ją przeszywające zielone spojrzenie. Przysięgła by,

że jego źrenice były pionowe. To trwało tylko sekundę, albo godzinę. Zamknął z powrotem oczy

zemdlony. Do środka wbiegł sanitariusz, coś do niej mówił, ale ona nie rozróżniała jego słów, wciąż

patrzyła się na chłopca. Ktoś ją wyprowadził. Podano jej tlen i chyba coś ją ukuło. Ostatnia rzecz

nie dawała jej jednak spokoju, skąd się wziął ten zielony ogień.

 _Chrup, chrup, mlask, mlask_

 _Pożeram wasze kości_

 _Gryzu, gryzu, chrzęstu, chrzęstu_

 _Zostaniecie tu w nicości_

Harry wiedział gdzie był, mimo to widok polany trupów był dla niego zaskoczeniem. Czyżby

piekło wyglądało tak, jak każdy sobie wyobrażał, indywidualna projekcja dla indywidualnego podmiotu?

A jeżeli był w swoim osobistym piekle to zaraz spotka swojego największego demona.

 _Chrup, chrup, mlask, mlask_

 _Ziszczę wasze dusze_

 _Gryzu, gryzu, chrzęstu, chrzęstu_

 _Czekają was katusze_

Znów usłyszał tą dziwną rymowankę, trochę brzmiała jak bardzo prosta piosenka. Była by

zabawnie gdyby nie jej przesłanie i stwór, który ją recytował radośnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał,

aby To śpiewało tak radośnie. To nowe kuriozum było dla niego głęboko niepokojące. Potwór dalej sobie

rymował, a on postanowił mu nie przerywać. Musiał znaleźć stąd wyjście. Rozejrzał się. Nigdzie

nie widział bestii, ale ciągle ją słyszał. Dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Nie chciał tu być, gdzieś

ten koszmar musi mieć swój koniec.

\- Nie dobre, małe pisklęta- usłyszał jakby koło swojego ucha. Zaczął biec, czym prędzej przed

siebie. -Niegrzeczne człecze potworki-słowa brzmiały jakby dochodziły z każdej strony.

-Niewdzięczne małe pasożytki, hi hi.-Harry zaczął modlić się do wszystkich bogów, jakich pamiętał.

-ZAMILCZ!- Ogłuszający wrzask rozszedł się w przestrzeni, Harry poczuł jakby popękały mu

bębenki. Opadł na kolana zasłaniając uszy i zamykając oczy.- Dlaczego wołasz podległe istoty,

zamiast prosić swą matkę, o pociechę?!-Otworzył oczy i wreszcie ujrzał JĄ po raz pierwszy.

Obudziło go pikanie. Przetarł zaspane oczy. Ściągnął przyrząd, który sprawdzał jego puls.

Wreszcie cisza. Był w szpitalu. Raziła go trochę wszechobecna biel, ale wszystko mógł wybaczyć,

dla tego miękkiego łóżka. Był sam w pokoju, obok jego łóżka stało urządzenie, które miało

mierzyć jego parametry życiowe, ale po tym jak zerwał z siebie wszystkie elektrody, na nie wiele

się zdawało. Czuł się taki wypoczęty, wyspał się za wszystkie czasy. Zdawał sobie sprawę gdzie jest

i przez kogo tu się znalazł. Zalało go dzienne uczucie, nie wiedział czy to żal, strach czy złość.

Może było to wszystko na raz. Kto by się spodziewał, że jego wuj będzie chciał upozorować jego

śmierć w tragicznym wypadku? Zaplątał wąż w gniazdo i wysłał go do garażu, gdy osy już spały.

Harry całkowicie o nich zapominał. Pewnie to on też zatrzasnął drzwi garażowe. Ten podejrzanie

dobry humor wuja wreszcie znajduje swoje uzasadnienie. Pewnie myślał, że raz na zawsze

pozbędzie się go ze swojego domu. Wyobrażał sobie jego twarz w telewizji jak płacze i mówi, że

jego bidny mały przybrany synek zginął tragicznie pokąsany przez rój os, a przecież nazajutrz

miały przyjechać służby insektobójcze. Harry wiedział, że któryś z nich nie dożyje starości i nie

miał zamiaru być tym kimś. Gdy dalej o tym rozmyślał do jego sali wszedł mężczyzna. Był to podstarzały

lekarz, z zaawansowaną łysiną, jednak, gdy Harry mu się dokładniej przyjrzał zdał sobie sprawę, że

resztki włosów, które mu zostały są spięte z malusią kitkę z tyłu głowy. To wyglądało tak zabawnie,

ze aż się uśmiechnął. Na jego białym kitlu dostrzegł plakietkę z napisem K. Waley.

-Och, Harry myślałem, że...jak się czujesz?-Przemówił miłym głosem, a Harry poczuł od niego

papierosy. Chyba mu zniszczył przerwę.

-Dobrze.

-Nic się nie boli? Zawroty głowy? Nudności?-Mówił nie czekając na jego odpowiedź i zaczął mu

świecić w oko latarką.

-Ee… nie- odpowiedział skołowany.

-Dlaczego odłączyłeś elektrokardiograf?-Podniósł z podłogi przyrząd z klipsem. Och, to tak się to

nazywa .Chyba będzie musiał wzbogacić swoją wiedzę na temat przyrządów medycznych.

-Obudził mnie i bardzo hałasował.

-No dobrze. Pamiętasz może jak się tu znalazłeś?-spytał doktor ostrożnie. Harry pamiętał bardzo

dokładnie. Takiej zdrady nie zapomina się nigdy. Bo to była zdrada. Zdrada życia i zdrada krwi. Nie

zamierzał się jednak chwalić ze swoją wiedzą, to, co dzieje się w rodzinie, w rodzinie zostanie, nie

zaszkodzi jednak poznać „oficjalną" wersję.

-Niestety nie bardzo, wszystko jest takie zamazane- udawał, że stara sobie przypomnieć, musiał

wyglądać przekonująco, bo lekarz potakiwał ze współczuciem głową.

-Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, więc mogę Ci powiedzieć, co?-Harry niewinnie kiwnął głową,

wewnątrz jednak czując gotującą się złość. Nienawidził jak ktoś traktował go jak… jak pisklaka.

-Miałeś wielkie szczęście Harry. Strach pomyśleć, co było jakbyś był w środku garażu. Niestety

byłeś najbliżej, więc najmocniej oberwałeś. Twoja rodzina za tobą pobiegła, gdy zdali sobie sprawę

z niebezpieczeństwa. Twój ojciec szukał Cię w płomieniach, naprawdę bardzo odważny człowiek!

Ponoć jakieś chemikalia się …

-Ojciec? Jaki ojciec?

-Pan Vernon Dursley. Co nie pamiętasz? Chyba mocno uderzyłeś się w gło…

-Nie! Vernon nie jest moim ojcem!-przerwał mu gwałtownie Harry-Co prawda mieszkam u niego,

ale nic mnie z nim nie łączy.

Dr Waley zrobił wręcz oburzoną minę. Chyba nie spodobała mu się jego reakcja. Odwrócił

się i wyszedł z pokoju. Słyszał jak przez jakąś chwilę rozmawiał jeszcze z jakąś kobietą, na

korytarzu, ale nie zrozumiał, o co chodziło.

Szybko jednak się przekonał, gdy przeniesiono jego łóżko do Sali pełnej małych,

rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków. Harry naliczył siedem łózek za wyjątkiem swojego, ale dzieci w Sali

było, co najmniej dwa raz tyle. Wszystkie dokazywały i śmiały się nie wyglądając na ani trochę

chore, ich wiek oceniałby na od sześciu do ośmiu lat. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że poznał nowy

wymiar piekła.

Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem przeżył ten wybuch tym bardziej, że na jego skórze nie widać

ani jednej oparzeliny. Większym cudem była też transformacja Vernona z niedoszłego zabójcy,

w gotowego oddać swoje życie, opiekuna. Po południu pielęgniarka przywiozła jemu i jego

towarzyszom z pokoju obiad. Nakładając mu porcję szeptała coś o niewdzięcznych bachorach, które nie szanują rodziców,

widocznie dr Waley nie tracił czasu. Zjadł w błyskawicznym tempie, od dawna nie czuł się tak pełny,

lub inaczej, nigdy wcześniej nie zjadł łącznie w ciągu całego dnia tyle ile dzisiaj podczas jednego

posiłku. Gdy schodził z łóżka w celu udania się do toalety zdał sobie sprawę, że ma tylko szpitalną

piżamę. Musi spytać personel czy Dursly'owie przewieźli mu jakieś inne ciuchy. Gdy był na

korytarzu dobiegły go głośne narzekania wypowiadane znajomym głosem. To jego kuzyn jęczał i

płakał lekarzowi oraz Petunii.

\- Mamo, mamooo brzuch mnie strasznie boli!-chlipał przesadnie. Lekarz miał zakłopotaną minę, bo

od razu poznał, że Dudley symuluje. Każdy by się zorientował.

-Już, już. Spokojnie Dudi. No, niech pan coś zrobi!-wydarł się na młodego mężczyznę. Lekarz

musiał być początkujący i nie miał widocznie doświadczenia w takich sprawach.

-Ał, ał, mamo nie wytrzymam!- dalej zawodził jego kuzyn. Z korytarza wyszedł inny lekarz,

posiwiały i z ponurą miną. Spytał jedynie: gdzie boli? Dudley pokazał mu swój cały, bardzo okazały

brzuch.

-Najlepsze będą zastrzyki trzy raz dziennie oraz restrykcyjna dieta.-mówiąc to zaczął przetrząsać

kieszenie, a gdy znalazł w jednej igłę, a w drugiej strzykawkę, Dudley zbladł i zaczął potrząsać

głową.

-Już nie boli, już nie boli-mówił roztrzęsionym głosem i wciąż potrząsał głową.

-Och, a więc to była kolka!- mówi tryumfalnie lekarz.

-Tak, kolka.-przytaknął ponuro chłopiec.

Lekarz poklepał swojego młodszego kolegę po plecach, jakby przekazywał mu, że „tak to

się robi" i wyszedł. Harry uznał, że dość już się napatrzył. Gdy odwiedził łazienkę, skierował się do

gabinetu pielęgniarek, który znalazł po jakichś trzydziestu minutach. Gdy spytał o ubranie, jedna z

pielęgniarek, wyciągnęła papierową torebkę i bez jakiegokolwiek słowa przekazała mu ją. Chyba

wszyscy uznają go tu za najgorsze dziecko na planecie. Biorąc ubrania, skierował się z powrotem

do łazienki, aby się przebrać i nieco odświeżyć. Nakładając ubrania zdał sobie sprawę, że bluzka

jest nieco przykrótka i nie pamiętał jej wcześniej u siebie. Za to spodnie były na pewno jego, bo aż

tonął w ogromnych jeansach, które odziedziczył po Dudley'u. Harry stwierdził, że wygląda żałośnie.

Leżąc już w łóżku, gdy księżyc był wysoko na niebie, a inne dzieci w jego sali już spały,

rozmyślał o swojej sytuacji. Jak to się stało, z ofiary stał się niewdzięcznym bachorem, który nie

docenia, że wuj go uratował? Co teraz z nim będzie? Gdzie będzie mieszkał, przecież nie może

wrócić do Dursly'ów. Vernon pewnie nie zaprzestanie czyhania na jego życie. Gdy się nad tym

zastanowi, może przypomnieć sobie pewne podejrzane zdarzenia, które mogły zagrozić jego życiu.

Gdy miał trzy lata przebywając na ogródku, nagle opadły go dwa wielki głośno szczekające psy,

gdy się przestraszył, te po kilku chwilach zaczęły skomleć, a potem łasiły się do niego podkulając

ogony. Innym takim zdarzeniem było pewne południe. Po zjedzeniu swojego obiadu strasznie

rozbolał go żołądek. Pamiętał, ze jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego bólu. Przez cały ten czas przyglądał

mu się wuj, jakby czegoś oczekiwał. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach może domyślać się już, że te psy

wpuścił jego wujek, a obiad był zaprawiony jakąś trucizną? Może trutką na szczury, chyba jakoś w

tym czasie miał jej pod dostatkiem. Wiele razy mówił, że jest źle traktowany. Dlaczego nikt go nie

słuchał? Dlaczego nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, dlaczego wszyscy go ignorują?Tak jakby był niewidzialny, jakby nie istniał.

Czy powinien w ogóle istnieć, skoro dla nikogo się nie liczy? Płacząc w poduszkę modlił się o lepsze życie.


	4. Rozdział 3

Obudziła go pielęgniarka zmieniająca mu kroplówkę. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, gdy na nią spojrzał. Poinformowano go wczoraj, że źle się odżywia dlatego jego ciało jest takie osłabione. Zalecono mu odpowiednią dietę i przekazano wszystkie szczegóły jego opiekunom. Harry już nie mógł się „doczekać" aż ta dieta zostanie zastosowana na nim. Obawiał się, że szpitalne śniadanie będzie ostatnim posiłkiem jaki zje przez dłuższy czas. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał na ósmą trzydzieści. Śniadanie o dziewiątej, o dziesiątej ostatnie badania, a przed dwunastą miał być wypisany. Czyli z lunchu nici. Gdy pielęgniarka wyszła, mógł wreszcie ściągnąć szpitalną piżamę i nałożyć ubranie. Po zastanowieniu się postanowił jeszcze szybko wziąć prysznic. Nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie mu to znowu dane. Kiedy wrócił, reszta jego współlokatorów była już w pełni przebudzona. Okazało się, że razem z nim jest ich na sali pięcioro. Mimo, że był najstarszy, to jeden z chłopców go przerastał. Siedzieli na jednym łóżku i wyglądało na to, że naradzali się czy do niego zagadać, o czym mogły świadczyć ukradkowe zerknięcia i szepty. Nim się naradzili, podano śniadanie. Nie uszło uwadze Harry'ego, jak chłopcy zaczęli grymasić przy posiłku. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiał. Zdał sobie również sprawę, że personel szpitala, z którym miał dzisiaj do czynienia był wyjątkowo miły. Nie wiedział z czego to wynikało, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Najedzony i szczęśliwy jak nigdy, miał ochotę zostać tu na zawsze. Przypominała mu się jednak, jak niepewna jest jego przyszłość i znowu dopadł go wisielczy humor.

Jak ustalono w jego dzisiejszym harmonogramie o dziesiątej udał się na badania. Badał go dziwny mężczyzna w wieku trudnym do sprecyzowania. Ubrany był w błękitne spodnie i biała koszulę, a na nosie miał okulary w złotych oprawkach. Nie miał na sobie zwyczajowego szpitalnego kitla. Lekarz mierzył mu ciśnienie, pobierał krew i zadawał mu masę pytań odnośnie jego przebytych chorób i urazów. Czy ciotka Petunia nie powinna na te pytania odpowiadać za niego? W kilku miejscach musiał naciągnąć lekko prawdę. Jak mógłby się przyznać, że kilku złamań doznał po tym jak został zepchnięty ze schodów przez kuzyna? O przebytych chorobach nic nie wiedział. Z tergo co pamiętał, nigdy nie chorował. Lekarz przytakiwał jakby tego się spodziewał. Po badaniu został odesłany do swojego pokoju. Niedługo miał wrócić na (nie)łaskę Dursley'ów. Siedząc na swoim szpitalnym łóżku zastanawiał się kiedy, przybędą po niego jego opiekunowie.

-Harry?- zawołał jakiś mężczyzna, który wszedł do jego pokoju.

-To, ja.-powiedział. Mężczyzna zaraz przestał się rozglądać i spojrzał na niego badawczo. Był ubrany bardzo elegancko w spodnie od garnituru i czarną koszulę z krawatem. Przez ramię przewiesił marynarkę. Zaraz przeszło Harry'emu przez myśl, że musi mu być bardzo gorąco w taką pogodę. Dzień był zdecydowanie słoneczny.

-Chodź ze mną. -powiedział tylko jego elegancki nowy znajomy. Idąc korytarzem Harry podziwiał postawę mężczyzny. Choć z wyglądu był przeciętny to całokształt sprawiał, że ma się do czynienia z bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem. Zazdrościł mu. W przyszłości też chciałby być, taki pewny siebie. Zatrzymali się przed nieoznakowanymi drzwiami. Mężczyzna położył rękę na klamce, zaraz jednak się odwrócił i spojrzał na niego przeszywająco.

-Za tymi drzwiami siedzi bardzo ważna persona. Musisz okazywać jej najwyższy szacunek! Nie odzywaj się nie pytany i pamiętaj: najwyższy szacunek!- machając palcem mu przed nosem warczał mężczyzna, a następni zapukał trzykrotnie, nacisnął wreszcie klamkę i wszedł pierwszy do pokoju. Siedziała tam tylko jedna kobieta patrząca przez okno. Pokój był zaskakująco ładnie urządzony jak na szpitalne warunki. Ściany miały gładki beżowy kolor, a podłoga była wyłożona drewnem, co nie spotykane było w tym szpitalu. Na środku pod podwójnym oknem ustawiony był prosty brązowy stół. Na jednym z dwóch zwróconych do siebie krzeseł siedziała wspomina kobieta. Mężczyzna wskazał mu krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu. Usiadł wyprostowany z rękami spoczywającymi na kolanach. Gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego zadał sobie sprawę, że już gdzieś ją widział. Wyglądała na około czterdzieści lat. Miała duże przejrzyste oczy, na które opadały ciężkie powieki. Nadawało to, jej twarzy znudzony wyraz, który był podkreślony ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię. Podejrzewał, ze to jej stała mina. Zawracającym uwagę elementem był również strój kobiety. Miała na sobie ciemną suknie, spod której wystawał jasny kołnierzyk, który szczelnie okrywał jej szyję. Na oparciu jej krzesła wisiał jeszcze jasny beżowy płaszcz. _Czy ona na prawdę w nim przyszła? Parzcież jest lato._

-Dziękuję, panie Perkins za przyprowadzenie naszego gościa.- powiedziała kobieta miłym dla ucha choć sztywnym tonem. Mężczyzna, który wprowadził go do pokoju, a dokładniej pan Perkins zgiął się tylko w ukłonie. _Kim była ta kobieta, że kłaniano się przed nią?_

\- Miło mi Cię wreszcie poznać Harry.- powiedziała kobieta wstając i podając mu rękę. Harry szybko również wstał i uścisnął jej dłoń. Miała suchą i ciepłą dłoń, jego zaś była zimna i wilgotna. Nie wiedział czy powinien się jej skłonić jak Perkins, ale gdy spojrzał w jego kierunku w poszukiwaniu wsparcia, ten nie patrzył w jego stronę, stał tylko wyprostowany z rekami założonymi do tyłu i patrzył przed siebie z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jestem Minerwa McGonagall, zastępczyni dyrektora w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.- Harry poczuł dziwną sensację w żołądku. Było to przerażenie i niedowierzanie. Teraz już wiedział skąd ją kojarzy. Widział ją parokrotnie w telewizji i w gazecie. Nigdy jeszcze nie poznał żadnej sławy, a tym bardziej czarodzieja!Magini wreszcie puścił jego dłoń i usiadła, oszołomiony chłopiec poszedł w jej ślady. Na jej elegancko złożonych dłoniach na stole dostrzegł złoty pierścień na jednym z palców. Był to przepięknie wykonany złoty sygnet. Harry nigdy nie widział czegoś piękniejszego. Jego ciotka nigdy nie nosiła biżuterii z wyjątkiem obrączki, która była wykonana ze srebra. W jego domu nie noszono złota. Podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że było symbolem czarodziei, za którymi w jego domu nie przepadano. Gdy przyglądał się pierścieniowi, przebudziła się w nim silna chęć posiadania go. _Chciałbym go mieć, dotknąć, posiadać,zj..._

\- Podoba się? -powiedziała czarownica unosząc rękę w górę prezentując w ten sposób biżuterię. Harry zaczerwienił się zdając sobie sprawę, że zbyt nachalnie przyglądał się jej dłoniom.

-Ten sygnet jest oznaką mojego statusu jako czarownicy. Każdy dorosły czarodziej ma taki.- Harry zerknął zaraz na ręce Piersa, a ten łaskawie, krótkim machnięciem dłoni zaprezentował swój pierścień i od razu założył ręce do tyłu w poprzedniej pozycji. Nie zdołał przyjrzeć się dobrze jego pierścieniowi, ale ten również był złoty i miał jakiś czerwony kamień.

-Tak, proszę pani. Jest bardzo ładny.- Powiedział przepraszającym tonem.

-Gdy skończysz szkołę również będziesz mógł wykonać swój pierścień.- czyżby się przesłyszał? Nie wiedział, o czym dokładnie mówi do niego kobieta. Miał wrażenie, że ominęła go jakaś część rozmowy. Ważniejszym jest, co oni tu robili? Po co spotykali się z nim w tym pokoju. Chyba zaszło tu jakieś nieporozumienie. Dlaczego sławna, bogata, wpływowa kobieta a najważniejsze czarownica, rozmawia z nim, Harry'm Potter'em, biednym osieroconym chłopcem?

-Przepraszam, proszę pani, ale chyba zaszło jakieś nieporozumienie.

-Nie "proszę pani", a "pani profesor" i tak zaszło nieporozumienie. -Harry wstał i już miał wyjść z pokoju.

-Czy pozwoliłam Ci odejść?- chłopiec z powrotem usiadł na miejsce, czerwieniąc się po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia.- Przepraszam, proszę pa… pani profesor.

-Ta, już lepiej. Wybaczę Ci tą impertynencję, bo widzę, że nie wpojono Ci odpowiednich manier, ale z tym szybko się uporamy. -ostatnią część zdania wypowiedziała jakby do siebie.

-Powiedz mi Harry, co Ty tutaj robisz?- zaczynał się gubić w rozmowie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu pomocy, a gdy żadnej nie znalazł spojrzał na swoją rozmówczynię pytająco. Po chwili zreflektował się i przemówił.

\- Nie rozumiem, co mam pani na myśli, pni profesor.

-Co robisz w śród mugoli, Harry?- napotykając jego wciąż zdezorientowane spojrzenie, czarownica odetchnęła cierpiętniczo.

-Jak to się stało, że młody czarodziej przebywał całe swoje życie wśród mugoli i nikt, absolutnie nikt o tym nie wiedział? Ktoś Cię ukrywa? Gdzie są twoi rodzice i na litość boską, zamknij usta.- Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że je otworzył. Chyba było to wtedy, gdy powiedziała słowo "czarodziej" w kontekście jego osoby. Poczuł, że serce mu wali w piersi jest mu jakoś nieprzyjemnie, bo niestety musiał ją rozczarować.

-Przepraszam, pani profesor, ale naprawdę musiało zajść jakieś nieporozumienie. Ja naprawdę nie jestem żadnym czarodziejem. Jestem Harry. Tylko Harry.

-Posłuchaj "tylko Harry", ale ja na pierwszy rzut oka potrafię rozpoznać czarodzieja, a po za tym mamy jeszcze jeden, tym razem oficjalny dowód.

\- Piers jakby wyczekując na te słowa wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki list. Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że jeszcze chwilę temu jej nie miał. Nie dane mu było jednak dłużej zastanowić się nad tym zjawiskiem,bo zaraz został mu wciśnięty w dłonie wspomniany list. Była to ciężka koperta zapieczętowana czerwonym woskiem. Na pieczęci widniało godło Hogwartu, które już wcześniej, Harry miał przyjemność oglądać w podręcznikach szkolnych. Z drugiej strony był wypisany jego adres:

 _Harry ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Privet Drive 4_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Wszystko by się zgadzało. Zastanawiający był tylko brak jego nazwiska. Gdy spojrzał zdezorientowany na McGonagall, ta przemówiła.

-Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz?

-Harry Potter, pani profesor, ale tu nie ma napisanego mojego nazwiska. Dlaczego tak jest?- spojrzał znów na kopertę. W miejscu gdzie powinno być jego nazwisko, atrament był rozmazany, co uniemożliwiało rozczytanie się.

-Myślałam, że to Ty mi odpowiesz na to pytanie. Wygląda na to, że ktoś chciał nam utrudnić znalezienie Ciebie. Oryginalnie całość była nieczytelna. Ale udało nam się odzyskać część tekstu. Nie mogliśmy jednak odtworzyć twojego nazwiska, nie ważne ile czarów i zaklęć byśmy nie stosowali. Nie powinno Cię to jednak martwić. No, już. Otwórz list.

Harry jeszcze spojrzała na nią pytająco. Gdy skinęła mu pozwalając postanowił otworzyć list. Całą sytuacja wydawała mu się nierealna. Miała wrażenie, że bierze udział w jakiejś komedii i tylko on nie dostał swojej roli. Spodziewał się, że w każdej chwil wyskoczą z za drzwi Dursley'owie wraz z całym szpitalnym personelem i krzykną " mamy Cię!". Drżącymi rękoma przełamał pieczęć. W środku było kilka złożonych kartek papieru. Wyciągając je podziwiał piękną fakturę papieru i perłowy poblask na każdej kartce. Pierwszy list głosił:

 _My Jego Królewska Mość, Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore,_

 _mamy przyjemność zaprosić Pana Harry'ego ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ do Szkoły Magii I Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Rok szkolny rozpocznie się tradycyjnie 1 września. Listę wyposażenia oraz bilety na pociąg do Hogwartu znajdzie pan w kopercie. Express Hogwart odjeżdża tradycyjnie o godzinie 9:00 z peronu 9 i 3/4 w Londynie. Na pańską sowę z odpowiedzią czekamy do 31 lipca._

 _Z poważaniem_

 _Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

 _Pierwszy Kapłan Po Trzykroć Jasnego Jednorożca,_

 _Posiadacz Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy,_

 _Przewodniczący Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów_

 _Pan Czwartego Wymiaru_

 _Pierwszy Mag Wizengamotu_

 _Król Czarodziei i Regent Ras Magicznych_

Harry'ego zbiła z tropu ta ilość tytułów. Z początku myślał, że to jakaś grupa osób była tam wypisana, ale zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystkie te imiona i tytuły należą do jednej osoby- "Białego Króla", jak nazywali go nieoficjalnie normalni ludzie, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zwrócił uwagę, że również tutaj brakuje jego nazwiska. To zaczynało go bardzo zastanawiać. No i o co chodzi z sową?

-Pani Profesor, tutaj też nie ma mojego nazwiska.- bezceremonialnie sięgnęła po pergamin i zaczęła go intensywnie przeczesywać wzrokiem. Z każdą chwilą marszczyła coraz bardziej brwi. W końcu spojrzała na niego.

-Pozwolisz Harry, że wypróbuje na tobie zaklęcie tożsamości?

-Tak, o-oczywiście.- głos mu się załamał, zdał sobie sprawę, że zaraz pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczy magię. Ciężko przełknął ślinę. Na ten widok, czarownica uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Wyciągnęła z rękawa różdżkę. Różdżka! Jasno brązowy patyk, zalśnił w słońcu, gdy nim machnęła, a jego końcówka rozpaliła się delikatnie gdy szepnęła : _revelare identitatis!_

Harry nic nie zrozumiał, ale poczuł coś dziwnego, jakby był intensywnie przeszywany wzrokiem. Całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Nikt jednak na niego nie patrzył. Piers dalej podziwiał ścianę, a McMonagall patrzyła na coś ponad nim. Miała przy tym niezidentyfikowaną minę. Spojrzała na raz na niego badawczo, a potem znowu ponad niego.

\- Coś nie tak, pani Profesor?

-Nie, tylko nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.- Machnęła znowu różdżką, a jego znowu przeszył dreszcz. Spojrzała ponad niego.

-Dziwne...- szeptała do siebie.

-Przepraszam, co jest takie dziwne?- spytał. Zaczynał się denerwować, już któryś raz wycierał spocone ręce w spodnie.

-Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, panie "Potter"- powiedziała dziwnie akcentując jego nazwisko- ale, nie jestem w stanie zobaczyć twojego nazwiska. Jest zamazane, tak jak na liście.

-Czy to znaczy, ze nie nazywam się Potter?- powiedział niepewnie z lękiem.

-Nie, Harry.- łagodnym tonem oznajmiła McGonagall- To znaczy, że twoje nazwisko jest zamazane. Nie mniej, nie więcej. Na razie się tym nie przejmuj.- Z jakiegoś powodu czarownica zmieniła stosunek do niego. Na początku była sztywna i oficjalna, a teraz patrzyła na niego przyjaźnie. Postanowił za jej radą na razie się tym nie kłopotać. Sięgnął po resztę zawartości listu.

-Później się tym zajmiesz. Czas nas nagli, a ja mam ochotę jak najszybciej opuścić to...-tu się rozejrzała z niesmakiem- miejsce.

-Ale, pani profesor, co z moją rodziną?

-Twoja "rodzina" jest obecnie przesłuchiwana w Ministerstwie Magii pod zarzutem uprowadzenia i przetrzymywania niepełnoletniego czarodzieja oraz narażenie jego życia i zdrowia. Oni już nie są elementem Twojego życia, więc się nimi nie przejmuj.- po czym machnęła ręką jakby przeganiała jakąś muchę.

-Nie są, czym? Ale, pani profesor nie rozumiem...

-To teraz nie istotne. Ważniejszym jest, co Ty masz na sobie?!

Po około piętnastu minutach, Piers wrócił z nowymi ciuchami dla niego. Według McGonagall nie godzi się aby czarodziej chodził w mogolskich łachmanach, nie ważne jak biedna jest jego rodzina. Harry nawet nie dostał szansy na wyjaśnienie, że jego rodzina nie jest biedna, ale obawiał się, że gdyby to zrobił, mógłby przysporzyć Dursley'om, jeszcze więcej kłopotów. Harry uważał, że czarownica nie chce po prosu być widziana w towarzystwie obdartusa. Pakunek z nowymi ubraniami został mu niedelikatnie wepchnięty w ręce. Miał wrażenie, że Piers go nie lubi, choć lepszym określeniem było by: gardzi nim. Trzymając ubranie w rękach spojrzał pytająco na obecnych w pokoju.

-Na co czekasz? Przebieraj się.- rozkazująco powiedział Piers.

-Tutaj?-powiedział zdezorientowany Harry

-Możesz nawet na korytarzu. Wszystko jedno.- oznajmił wrednym tonem czarodziej. Tak, na pewno go nie lubi.

-Idź do łazienki Harry.- gdy usłyszał polecenie od McGonagall, postanowił od razu je wypełnić, nie dając okazji Piers'owi, do dalszych komentarzy. Wychodząc z pokoju usłyszał jeszcze słowa mówione przyciszonym tonem: _Zachowuj się, Piers!_ Minerwa McGonagall, zdecydowanie była jego sojuszniczką.

Idąc do łazienki zobaczył dziwne zjawisko. Korytarz z jakiegoś powodu był pełny lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Harry dał by głowę, że to większa część personelu całego szpitala. Wszyscy niezaprzeczalnie patrzyli się na niego. Naraz wybuchły szepty. Harry mógł wychwycić takie słowa jak : _McGonagall, czarodzieje, policja, Dursley'owie._ Szybkim krokiem wyminął całe to towarzystwo nie dając nikomu wciągnąć się w rozmowę. Z ulgą zamknął drzwi łazienki i przekręcił zamek. Mógł wreszcie zobaczyć jakie ubranie wybrał dla niego Piers. Obawiał się że w swojej złośliwości wybrał mu coś okropnego. Nie mylił się. Pomijając czarną połyskującą bieliznę ( _czy to jest jedwab?_ ) i czarne podkolanówki ( _kto wymyślił takie długie skarpetki?!_ ) na jego ubranie składały się : biała koszula z małym żabotem, której rękawy były wykończone koronką. W dodatku całą była haftowana w jakieś kwieciste wzorki co w mniemaniu Harry'ego nadawał jej dziewczyński wygląd. Następnym elementem były spodnie szyte na kant w czarnym kolorze, o zwężających się nogawkach. Wyglądały zaskakująco normalnie pomijając pasek, który był szeroką taśmą. Zgadywał, że miał być związany z przodu w kokardę. Zastawiające były również buty. Były to jedwabne trzewiki zapinane na złotą klamerkę. Nie uszło uwadze Harry'ego, że są na delikatnym obcasie ( _czy to na pewno męskie buty?_ ). Najdziwniejszym elementem stroju była kamizelka. Bo tylko takie słowo, przyszło na myśl Harry'emu, na widok tej części jego nowego stroju. Precyzując, był to czarny bezrękawnik z kapturem, uszyty z nieznanego mu, czarnego materiału. Sięgał mu za kolana, i był zapinany tylko na jeden złoty guzik w którym umieszczona była czarna perła. Zapięcie było umiejscowione idealnie w miejscu gdzie kończył się żabot. Z tyłu kamizelki było rozcięcie, co zapewniało dodatkową swobodę ruchu. Na wszystkich brzegach materiału, wszyta była czarna lamówka jednak tylko u dołu " kamizelki" był wyszyty zielony wzór. Gdy już uporał się z całym ubraniem przejrzał się w lustrze. Ubranie było zdecydowanie ekstrawaganckie i zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Mimo tak bogatego i pięknego stroju czuł się dalej jak obdartus. Opadło go zaraz dziwne uczucie. Co on wyprawiał? Przecież nie jest czarodziejem. Nie potrafi czarować. Nic nie potrafi! Co z jego rodziną? Co teraz z nim będzie? Zaczął głośno oddychać. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

Pukanie wyrwało go z oszołomienia.

\- Panie Potter, pani McGonagall się niecierpliwi.- usłyszał zaskakująco wyważony głos Piersa. Otworzył drzwi. Gdy Piers go zobaczył, kiwnął tylko sztywno głową, co oznaczało, że wszystko założył poprawnie.

\- Przepraszam, a co z tym?- wskazał na swoje stare ubranie leżące na podłodze. Piers machnął szybko różdżką mrucząc: _Incendio!_ Jego ubranie spaliło się w kilka sekund w żółto-czerwonym płomieniu.

\- TO już nie będzie panu potrzebne, panie Potter.- wypowiedział słodkim tonem, uśmiechając się przy tym jak lis. Harry stał tylko oniemiały. Jego stare ubranie przestało istnieć, nie został po nim żaden ślad, nawet popiół. Nie zdążył zobaczyć nawet jak wygląda różdżka Piersa, tak szybko wyciągnął, a potem schował ją z powrotem do rękawa.

\- Za mną- powiedział tylko i już zaczął się oddalać, nie czkając na niego nawet. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że buty Piersa są podobne do jego, a nawet wyższe, co z jakiegoś powodu go uspokoiło.

Na korytarzu rozegrała się podoba scena. Gapiów było jeszcze więcej. Szepty były jeszcze intensywniejsze, ale władcza mina Piersa skutecznie odstraszała wszystkich zebranych. Gdy nareszcie weszli do pokoju, McGonagall stała wyczekująco.

\- Och, widzę że, Piers się postarał.- spojrzała w kierunku starszego czarodzieja i skinęła mu głową.

\- Tak właśnie powinien, wyglądać młody, szlachetny czarodziej.- z uśmiechem powiedziała czarownica oglądając go ze wszystkich stron.

\- Musimy tylko zrobić coś jeszcze z twoją okropną fryzurą. Czy Ci mugole nie mają za grosz gustu?

-Nałóż kaptur.- padło polecenie od McGonagall. Zdziwiło go to, ale nie protestował. Szli korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia. Po chwili dołączył do nich jakiś mężczyzna. Harry rozpoznał w nim swojego ostatniego lekarza, tego bez kitla.

-Wszystko załatwione, Jenkins? - spytała lekarza zwanego Jenkinsem czarownica.

-Tak, pani profesor. Wyniki prześlę pani sową. Niestety nie mogłem przeprowadzić tu wszystkich badań, ale nie stwarza zagrożenia dla czarodzieji. Choć jest kilka nieścisłości..

-Wystarczy. Resztę omówimy w Mungu. - ucięła krótko wiedźma.

Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Przy drzwiach wejściowych stało dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w coś, co mogło naśladować garnitury. Otworzyli przed nimi drzwi. Naraz zalała ich fala dźwięków i świateł, na które składały się ludzkie pokrzykiwania, oraz trzaski aparatów fotograficznych. Grupa reporterów zamierzała ich otoczyć, ale zaraz została -jakby niewidzialną -siłą odepchnięta od nich. Nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego McGonagall kazała mu włożyć kaptur. To on był przyczyną tego zamieszania. Zewsząd zalewały ich pytania typu: _Pani McGonagall czy to prawda, że porwano i przetrzymywano czarodziejskie dziecko?! Kim jest ten chłopiec?! Pani McGonagall co się stanie z ludźmi, którzy dopuścili się tego ohydnego przestępstwa?! Jakie zdanie ma w tej sprawie król?! Czy porywacze ujawnili swoje zamiary?!_

-Na wszystkie pytania odpowie mój asystent. - odpowiedziała tonem, który swoją mocą przyćmił pokrzykiwania tłumu, wskazując na ręka na Piersa.

Ludzie w garniturach zaczęli prowadzić ich w inną stronę, zostawiając osamotnionego Piersa na pastwę reporterów. Harry bardzo cieszył się z tego obrotu spraw. Wszyscy ci ludzie starali podejść do niego i zrobić mu zdjęcie. Zasłaniał się jak mógł kapturem. Nigdy nie był w ten sposób uwięziony w tłumie osób. Poczuł, że jego serce trzepocze jak ptak w klatce. Powoli zaczęła ogarniać go panika.

-Kto tu ściągnął tych wariatów? - usłyszał cichy głos wiedźmy.

\- Naprawdę przepraszamy pani McGonagall, ale ktoś z personelu szpitala musiał zawiadomić prasę. -odpowiedział jeden z dwóch mężczyzn prowadzących ich do samochodu.

-Nawet tego nie potraficie dopilnować? Mieliście zrobić tylko jedną rzecz!

-Przepraszamy, pani McGonagall. – powtórzył tylko pokornie mężczyzna. Wiedźma prychnęła na jego słowa. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zamiast dwójki mężczyzn w garniturach jest ich teraz czwórka. Nie wiedział w którym momencie do nich dołączyli. Może od początku tam byli? Zobaczył również dużą ilość policjantów, którzy pilnowali barierek, jakimi ogrodzono szpital. Za barierkami był tłum ludzi, który zbiegł się gdy tylko zaczęło się coś dziać. Gapie, właściwie nie zdawali sobie sprawy, co się dzieje. Czy to znaczy, że to wszystko z jego powodu? Poczuł, że mu zimno i gorąco jednocześnie. _Czy Ci wszyscy ludzie oszaleli?_ Poczuł nagła potrzebę schowania się w swojej komórce. Zostali zaprowadzeni do jakiegoś czarnego błyszczącego auta. Jeden z towarzyszących im ochroniarzy otworzył im drzwi.

\- Ty pierwszy, Harry. - poleciła czarownica. Harry nie wiele myśląc wsiadł do środka. Zaraz za nim weszła McGonagall, a na końcu jego lekarz, który był co najmierniej tak roztrzęsiony jak on. W środku samochodu było zaskakująco dużo miejsca. Poczuł się bardzo nie na miejscu w eleganckim wnętrzu pojazdu. McGonagall odetchnęła z ulgą gdy ruszyli. Widać nie tylko ona miała już dosyć dzisiejszego dnia. Łagodnie się do niego uśmiechnęła. Harry pomyślał, że chce mu dodać otuchy. Trochę dezorientowały go jej zmienne nastroje. Dla wszystkich innych była oziębła, ale dla niego zaskakująco przyjazna. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w samochodzie z grupą obcych osób. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż przed chwilą. Do strachu i niepewności doszło również, osamotnienie. Spojrzał przez okno samochodu chcąc się zorientować w które miejsce jadą. Zobaczył, że wyjeżdżają z miasta. Gdy chciał zapytać dokąd zmierzają przeszła przez niego dziwna fala. Aż sapnął ze zdziwienia. Nigdy czegoś takiego wcześniej nie poczuł. McGonagall zaśmiała się widząc jego reakcję.

-Właśnie przejechaliśmy przez barierę oddzielającą Londyn od Magicznego Królestwa. Musisz być bardzo wrażliwy magicznie, skoro poczułeś ją tak intensywnie. - Harry się zarumienił. _Czy to był komplement?_ Czy ona go pochwaliła? Bardzo rzadko ktoś go chwalił więc nie wiedział jak ma na to zareagować. Poczuł, że ma zawroty głowy. Ręką potarł czoło.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Harry? - zapytała czarownica, widząc jego gest.

-Tak, tylko kręci mi się w głowie.

-To może być wywołane przez magię. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś w miejscu o takim natężeniu magicznej mocy. Twój organizm musi się do tego przyzwyczaić. - uśmiechnęła się, po czym dodała- Naprawdę musisz być bardzo wrażliwy na magię.

Wrażliwy na magię? Jak mógł być wrażliwy na magię, skoro przez całe swoje życie jej nie czuł. Gdyby był tak wrażliwy na magię jak twierdzi McGonagall, to przy pierwszej lepszej okazji wyszukałby taką barierę i uciekłby od Dursley'ów. Poczuł na siebie gniew. Gdyby bardziej się postarał to pewnie już dawno byłby wolny, ale zaraz przypominało mu się, że wcześniej nie wiedział, że takie bariery istnieją. Złość go momentalnie opuściła. Spojrzał na McGonagall. Czarownica siedziała, przyglądając mu się w ciszy, po czym znowu uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. Harry'emu przypominała się ważna rzecz.

\- Pani profesor, o co chodziło z sową?

-Zazwyczaj nasze oficjalne wiadomości dostarczają sowy. Musiałeś o tym słyszeć.

-Tak. W szkole, ale nie sądziłem, że to prawda.

-To nie są takie zwyczajne sowy, Harry. To chowańce, ale na pytania przyjdzie czas później, a teraz patrz uważnie. - McGonagall wyjęła różdżkę i machnęła nią, kreśląc jakby wzór w powietrzu. Przed nią pojawiła się kartka i ptasie- prawdopodobnie orle- pióro. Pióro zaczęło szybko pisać słowa na papierze, a potem nagle zniknęło. Magini wzięła kartkę do ręki i… zaczęła ją gnieść w rękach. Spojrzała na niego i uniosła brwi w górę. Po czym znów skierowała wzrok na swoje ręce i otworzyła je. Harry spodziewał się, że ujrzy zgniecioną kartkę, lecz zamiast tego w rękach czarownicy była papierowa jaskółka. Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. McGonagall widząc jego minę zaśmiała się. Jaskółka pokręciła papierowym łebkiem jakby się rozglądała, po czym w zawrotnym tempie wyleciała przez okno.

-Odleciała! - wydyszał z zachwytem. Doktor Jenkins zaklaskał.

\- Doskonała sztuczka, pani profesor. Ja bym tak nie potrafił!- skomplementował ją mężczyzna. McGonagall spojrzała na Jenkins'a z nie czytelną miną, a ten natychmiast oklapł, po czym znów zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

-To był czar „ptasiego listu". Za jakieś pięć minut dotrze do grona pedagogicznego Hogwartu. Sowa leciałaby kilka godzin, a na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić.

Harry miał masę pytań. Jak czarownica to zrobiła, że zamiast zgniecionej kulki papieru w jej dłoni była papierowa jaskółka? Jak użyła magii skoro nie użyła różdżki? I najważniejsze, czy on sam mógł się tego nauczyć? Jego ekscytacja nie trwała jednak długo, bo przypomniał sobie, że prawdopodobnie nie jest czarodziejem. Co prawda umie rozkazywać różnym zwierzętom, żeby robiły co chciał, ale nigdy nie słyszał by jakiś czarodziej to zrobił. Szkoda, ze jego moc nie działała na owady. Kazałby wszystkim osom popełnić harakiri. Prawie się roześmiał na ta myśl. No i jak nazwać to, co robił w lesie? Może jednak jest trochę czarodziejem..? Chociaż jego wiek wciąż się nie zgadza. Poczuł nagle przerażenie. _Co będzie z Hell'ą?_ Zaraz jednak się uspokoił. Wiewiórka mimo że była podatna na jego działania, wciąż była dzikim zwierzęciem. Nie potrzebuje go w swoim życiu. Nikt go nie potrzebuje. Westchnął.

Poczuł, że samochód zwalnia, a następnie zatrzymuje się. Harry właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zatrzymywał się przez całą ich podróż.

-Jesteśmy.


End file.
